<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ᛖᚦᚨᚾ (Elijah Mikealson x Reader) by Mrs__Marvel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315977">ᛖᚦᚨᚾ (Elijah Mikealson x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs__Marvel/pseuds/Mrs__Marvel'>Mrs__Marvel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kidnapping, Parent Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Elijah Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs__Marvel/pseuds/Mrs__Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N and Elijah had been together before the curse of vampirism. But, after the children of Mikael were turned into vampires, Elijah and Y/N were kept apart and Elijah thought she was dead.</p><p>What to happened to Y/N?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson &amp; You, Elijah Mikaelson/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N and Elijah had been together for a year. They'd done so much together and they'd loved every minute of it.</p><p>But one full moon, Niklaus and Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik paid the price.</p><p>They had been walking around the village with Elijah, holding hands and talking happily when she heard a loud yell.</p><p>Y/N turned her head in the direction of the sound.</p><p>"Mother!" Niklaus' voice rang through the air.</p><p>Niklaus came from the trees, carrying a body in his arms. She recognized him everywhere.</p><p>"Henrik!" Rebekah yelled. Niklaus called his mother again and she came running from the small house.</p><p>"No, no!! What happened?" Esther cried as she ran to her son. Y/N covered her mouth with her hand as she saw Henrik.</p><p>Niklaus cried, "The wolves! I am sorry, I'm so sorry!"</p><p>Y/N ran from Elijah's arms and up to Henrik's body. She and him had been close since she and Elijah had gotten together.</p><p>Esther turned to Ayana, another witch in the village, and said, "We must save him. Please, there must be a way!"</p><p>Ayana shook her head, "The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone."</p><p>Y/N kneeled next to his body, grabbing his hand and saying, "May you be with the kind spirits now, my friend."</p><p>Y/N's family had been killed by werewolves when she was only three and was taken in by another witch, Astrid. When her mother, father, and older brother were lost, the woman had taught her the ways of the spirits and how to connect with them.</p><p>She never knew her family, not even who they were, what they were called.</p><p>Esther clutched her son's body and cried out. Elijah stared at the body of his littlest brother and took a breath, trying to keep his control.</p><p>He placed a hand on Y/N's and helped her stand. She dug her face in his neck and Elijah held her to him.</p><p>Later that day, Y/N had taken a walk to clear her head. Henrik was a good friend and would have soon enough been her brother as well.</p><p>But with him gone, everything had changed.</p><p>Though, Y/N had news for Elijah. She was to bare his child. She didn't know how to tell him. He was already going through a lot after his brother died earlier just that day.</p><p>What would she say?</p><p>She heard a noise behind her and turned quickly. Elijah stood near a tree and spoke, "Forgive me. I did not mean to scare you."</p><p>Y/N shook her head, "It's okay, Elijah."</p><p>He walked over to her and said, "I'm sorry about Henrik. I know he meant a lot to you."</p><p>She told him, "He was your brother. He meant a lot to you as well and I'm sorry he's gone."</p><p>Elijah swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. He pulled her close and placed a kiss on her lips.</p><p>"I love you, Y/N." He said.</p><p>She smiled and responded, "I love you, too."</p><p>She gazed into his eyes and took a breath as she began, "Elijah, I need to tell you something."</p><p>He searched her eyes and asked, "Yes?"</p><p>Y/N began, "I-"</p><p>"Son." Someone interrupted. You both looked over and saw Mikael. He put his hands behind his back and told him, "Return home. We are to have a family dinner and you are required to attend."</p><p>Elijah nodded and told him, "Yes, father."</p><p>Mikael turned and left and Elijah turned back to her. "What was it you needed to tell me?"</p><p>Y/N sighed and brushed a strand of hair behind his ear and told him, "It's nothing. We can discuss it later. Now, go to your family."</p><p>Elijah asked, "Are you sure?"</p><p>She nodded and told him, "I'm sure. Go, Elijah."</p><p>He nodded and kissed her before turning and returning home. Y/N sighed and headed back to the village and to her own home.</p><p>~</p><p>It was the dead of night. Some in the village were still awake, talking with each other and some eating together.</p><p>Y/N sat at home, gazing at the moon from her window. There was a scream and she jumped. There were cries from over the village and you got out of your bed, fear striking you.</p><p>Astrid rushed into Y/N's room. Y/N panicked and asked, "What's going on?!"</p><p>Astrid kept as calm as her nerves would allow and told her, "There are beasts in the village."</p><p>Y/N furrowed her brow, "The werewolves? Why would they come here and attack us?"</p><p>Astrid shook her head, "Not the wolves, my dear. Something else. An abomination to nature. You must go. Run and make sure you are not found. You must not be caught by these beasts."</p><p>"What about Elijah!" You exclaimed.</p><p>Astrid shook her head, "I'm sure he'll be okay. Go, now. Before it is too late."</p><p>As she said this, Astrid made her way to the window and showed Y/N the way out.</p><p>Y/N cried and ran up to her. She gave her a hug and said, "I love you, Mother." Astrid let a tear drip down her face.</p><p>Y/N never called her mother before, knowing she wasn't her real one. But Astrid has been there for her for so long that she was.</p><p>She cried, "I love you, too, my darling."</p><p>She let go of Y/N and ushered her to the window. She moved as quickly as she could with a dress on and got out.</p><p>Y/N hovered by the window and put a hand on her stomach. Astrid told her, "Take good care of the little one."</p><p>There was a crash and Astrid pushed Y/N away. "Go!" Y/N cried and ran, getting as far away as possible.</p><p>A distant scream filled the air and Y/N cried, tripping over the dress. But she knew she had to keep moving.</p><p>She stood on shaky legs and ran as far as they would allow her.</p><p>~</p><p>Y/N woke the next morning by a stream, propped against a tree. She looked around and wondered how she got there.</p><p>Then memories of the night before rushed into her mind. She cried, remembering the screams of the village, the screams of her mother, the fear for her Elijah and child.</p><p>She had hoped it was all a dream.</p><p>But it wasn't.</p><p>Y/N stood from the ground and washed her face in the stream. She took in a breath and stood up.</p><p>She'd known the woods like the back of her hand. But she had run so far that she was in unfamiliar territory.</p><p>She remembered what her birth mother used to sing to her all those years ago as a little girl, 'Follow the brightest star in the sky, or follow the everlasting stream. Then you will know, in your heart, where to go, when you are lost in a dream.'</p><p>Y/N sighed and began walking, following the stream. Everything told her not to go back, that only danger lies there.</p><p>But she had to know if there was a chance Astrid had survived. She had to know if Elijah was okay.</p><p>Y/N walked for hours. Her feet ached and her stomach growled. Soon enough, she came by an apple tree.</p><p>She examined it closely, trying to make sure it wasn't poisonous. She brought an apple to her nose and took a whiff.</p><p>The smell was light and sweet. She then took a small bite from the apple and found a sweet taste.</p><p>She confirmed it to be safe to eat and picked a few. As she walked, she ate her apples and stayed by the stream. She came across a familiar path and knew she was close. About a ten minute walk from there.</p><p>Her little home came in sight. A fire must have been burning because there was smoke rising from the house.</p><p>Y/N rushed over and crawled through the window again, still not knowing if it was safe to go around the front.</p><p>She looked around, looking for Astrid. She couldn't find her anywhere so she went to look somewhere in the village.</p><p>She put a long coat on, one that covered her face so she wasn't seen. Before she made her way from the house, she saw a large fire in the center of the village.</p><p>The other residents gathered around as people threw bodies of the dead from last night into the fire.</p><p>Her eyes scanned the bodies of people she knew. Tears pricked at her eyes as she tried to force them down.</p><p>It wasn't until she saw a necklace lying to the side of one, still fastened around the neck of the woman, that she cried out.</p><p>"Astrid!" She yelled, running over to her. People stepped aside and let her get to the body. Y/N dropped to her knees as tears streamed down her face.</p><p>"No, no, no." She said. Y/N grabbed her hand and held it to her heart. Astrid gasped and her tears slowed. People around them muttered and Y/N watched closely.</p><p>Astrid gasped for air and her breath slowed when she saw Y/N. She spoke in a broken, gasping voice, "M-M-M..."</p><p>You said, "Ssh, it's okay."</p><p>"M-Mikaelson." She stuttered.</p><p>Y/N's eyes furrowed her brows as confusion settled in. But the confusion subsided and pain overtook her as Astrid's eyes closed.</p><p>"Mother?" She asked. No response. "Mother?!" Y/N yelled.</p><p>She cried again, tears streaming freely. The residents left her to mourn as they tended to the other bodies, tossing them in the fire.</p><p>After some time, Y/N's tears came to a halt, too exhausted to continue crying.</p><p>She grabbed the necklace and took it from around Astrid's neck, not touching the charm. Y/N stared at the silver snake swallowing its tail that hung from the string.</p><p>She placed the charm in her hand and it moved. Out of surprise, Y/N dropped the pendant to the ground.</p><p>She looked at it carefully before picking it up again. The snake removed its tail from its mouth and slithered to her.</p><p>Y/N smiled, remembering how Astrid loved snakes. The snakes tongue darted out of its mouth. Slowly, the snake began to slither up her arm and up to her shoulder.</p><p>It perched there and curled up again, opening its mouth. The snake's mouth then closed around its tail and the snake stopped moving once again.</p><p>A string grew from the pendant and around Y/N's neck. The string adjusted to her neck and the pendant fell from her shoulder, hanging from the bottom of the string.</p><p>Y/N smile again. Astrid would make a necklace like this. She wondered what the necklace did.</p><p>But the smile didn't last long. Y/N knew that she probably wasn't safe here. She hadn't seen any of the Mikaelsons since she returned and she feared it might have been because they were caught by the beasts.</p><p>Maybe that's what Astrid was trying to tell her.</p><p>Y/N kept her mind from it. She traveled to her house and looked around. Taking a breath, Y/N grabbed her hand-stitched bag and grabbed handful of her belongings.</p><p>She packed clothes, food, and sentimentalities. She took one last look at the house before turning and leaving.</p><p>She set off before nightfall and headed down the stream to find a new home.</p><p>As the moon rose in the sky, Y/N took a break from her walking and watched the moon. She smiled at how the full moon looked.</p><p>Wait, she thought, The wolves change on full moons. Y/N panicked as she heard the sound of rustling leaves.</p><p>She turned briskly, fearing what may be behind the shadows. "Come out." She ordered in the best demanding voice she could do.</p><p>Another group of leaves rustled and twigs snapped. Y/N was growing fearful as she wondered what was moving around her.</p><p>"Who are you?" Y/N asked as she tried to find out what was watching her.</p><p>A voice spoke. A familiar voice. "Hello, daughter of Axel." He said.</p><p>Y/N turned and saw Mikael. She would have been even a little bit relieved if she hadn't been so scared and confused.</p><p>"Mikael? You're alive?" She asked. Mikael made a face, "Well, of course, I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?"</p><p>Y/N suddenly felt embarrassed. "After what I saw, what I heard. The attack of the beasts last night...I didn't know who all had died. I saw none of you and thought you'd been lost as well."</p><p>He shook his head with a smirk, "Lost? Oh, heavens no. The 'beasts' that attacked last night were us."</p><p>"What?" Y/N asked in disbelief. "What happened?"</p><p>Mikael waved a hand and said, "That doesn't matter. None of it will in a moment. You'll be too busy not breathing to care."</p><p>Y/N stopped, "What?" She took a step back and put a hand on her stomach. The veins under Mikael's eyes came to the surface as his eyes went dark.</p><p>He gave a menacing smile as he showed off fangs.</p><p>What was he?</p><p>Y/N took a few steps back and said, "Mikael, please. Please don't do this."</p><p>He took taunting slow steps toward her and Y/N panicked.</p><p>Mikael ran up to her at an inhuman speed and before he could do anything, she blurted, "I bare Elijah's child!"</p><p>He stopped and took a step back. "What?" He spat. She spoke urgently, "I am with child and it belongs to Elijah."</p><p>Mikael thought to himself. "This better not be a trick because I remain unamused."</p><p>Y/N shook her head, "I swear on my life that this is no trick."</p><p>The veins crept away as the fangs disappeared. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.</p><p>"You aren't going to kill me?" She asked, still uncertain of Mikael's intentions.</p><p>He shook his head, "No. If you really do bare my son's child, killing you would not be in my best interest. I am not looking forward to the end of my bloodline."</p><p>Y/N placed a hand on her stomach and calmed herself again. Mikael suddenly rushed to her, standing in front of her in no time as he forced her head back. "What are you doing?!" Y/N panicked, struggling to get out of his hold.</p><p>Mikael spoke, "I'm doing you a favor. The magic that turned my family and me is linked in you as well." He grabbed something from a pocket. When she saw the clay container in his hand, she furrowed her brows, unsure of what was inside.</p><p>He held her head back, prying her mouth open as he forced the liquid in her mouth and made her swallow it. The taste of nickle invaded her senses as she were forced to drink. It was no question, this was blood.</p><p>Y/N tried to spit it out, but Mikael made sure there was no way of doing that. When she'd drank every drop of blood there was, he pulled back from her. She gasped for breath, coughing as she supported herself against a tree.</p><p>"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Mikael said. He straightened her up and placed his hands on her shoulders. He then snapped her neck, quick and painless, without blinking.</p><p>~</p><p>Y/N gasped awake, looking around frantically. Her necklace pulsed and it felt like the magic inside of it was moving throughout her body.</p><p>When it suddenly stopped, Y/N furrowed her brows. Though, her thoughts were interrupted by a burning in her throat.</p><p>She looked up in the sky and closed her eyes shut, the light hurting them. She had a headache worse than any before and her mouth hurt slightly.</p><p>In her pain, she yelled in frustration. Mikael appeared strangely in front of her, quicker than a flash of light it seemed. He was covered by a cloak, keeping his skin covered.</p><p>"What did you do to me?" She asked as she squinted her eyes to look at him. He only told her, "I've made you stronger. Oh, be more grateful. At least I didn't kill you."</p><p>Y/N gulped and asked, "Axel...earlier you called me the daughter of Axel. Why?"</p><p>He told you, "Because that's who your father was. Do you not know your own heritage?"</p><p>Y/N looked away, looking to the ground, which felt better on her eyes. She shook her head embarrassed. "I do not know who they are."</p><p>Mikael rolled his eyes, "Well, would you like to know?"</p><p>Y/N looked at him, not being able to tell why Mikael was doing any of this. "Why? Why would you do me the service of telling me?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Mikael shrugged, "No one should have to live not knowing who their family is." Y/N waited for a moment, trying to see if he was lying. She finally nodded and said, "I want to know."</p><p>He turned to her, holding up a finger, "First...you need to feed." He sped away, leaving you breathlessly surprised, before coming back just the same. Though, this time, a woman screamed and shouted for Mikael to unhand her.</p><p>He tossed her down, throwing her to the ground in front of Y/N. She scooted away, hitting the back of a tree.</p><p>"Drink." He told her. The woman screamed again, but Mikael picked her up by the collar of her dress and looked her dead in the eyes. "You will not make a sound. Do you understand?"</p><p>The woman nodded and was thrown to the ground again. She silently cried and looked at her as she pleaded silently for her life.</p><p>Y/N looked at her, then back up at Mikael. "I cannot. I will not." She told him. He lifted the woman's head up, pushing her hair to the side and cutting her neck to let some of her blood drip onto her skin.</p><p>Blood began to spill from the wound and it called to Y/N. Her mouth watered as she tried to keep her control, and it disgusted her.</p><p>Mikael brought the woman closer and said through clenched teeth, "Drink."</p><p>Y/N tried shaking her head but she felt her control slipping away as she moved closer. The woman shook her head but Y/N didn't care.</p><p>She was focused on the blood.</p><p>She wanted it.</p><p>She craved it.</p><p>Y/N slowly crept forward and pressed a finger against the woman's neck. She brought the bloody finger to her mouth and sighed.</p><p>It was delicious.</p><p>Y/N rushed to her and bit down on her neck, bringing her blood in mouthfuls. The heartbeat of the woman sped up and Y/N could hear it getting louder.</p><p>The heartbeat began to slow and Y/N could feel the woman stop struggling. Slowly, the beat faded until there wasn't one anymore.</p><p>Y/N finished off the woman and pulled away. Her mouth was covered in blood and it began to drip onto her dress.</p><p>It was euphoric!</p><p>The feeling of power that she felt in her body was indescribable.</p><p>She felt stronger, but she also felt guilty. She had just taken a human life. You couldn't undo that.</p><p>The guilt subsided as pain shot to her gums. She opened her mouth and brought her hands to it as a piercing pain filled them.</p><p>Mikael smiled as he watched fangs pierce through her gums. Y/N stopped and felt them, immediately cutting her finger with how sharp they were.</p><p>She watched as the wound healed almost immediately after and wiped the blood from her finger.</p><p>"What am I?" She asked.</p><p>Mikael smiled maliciously, "Call yourself what you will."</p><p>Y/N's eyes widened and she sat back against the tree. Suddenly, her skin began to burn. The searing of her flesh brought her back to reality and she looked down to see a ray of sunshine beaming on her skin.</p><p>Mikael stood over her, blocking the sun. He then picked her up and, in a flash, they were in a small cave.</p><p>Mikael set her down and spoke, his voice echoing off the walls. "For every strength, there is weakness..."</p><p>Y/N stood and walked around the cave, finding it the only way to calm her nerves. Even a little bit. "The sun is our enemy."</p><p>Mikael glanced down at her and informed her, "Our neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. The flowers at the base of the white oak tree burned, and prevented compulsion."</p><p>Y/N tilted her head, "Compulsion?"</p><p>"Mind manipulation." He clarified, "The spell that made us what we are decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away...so we burned it to the ground."</p><p>Y/N covered her mouth. She had so many memories of that tree. Village festivals, games with her neighbors, memories with Elijah. Now it was gone.</p><p>Y/N felt like she could cry. Like she could sit there and sob for hours.</p><p>Mikael could see the tears forming in her eyes and told her, "Emotions are heightened. Sadness turns to sorrow. Angry to rage."</p><p>A small burn in Y/N's throat reminded her that she was hungry. "Why do I still crave blood?"</p><p>He informed her, "Blood had made us reborn and it was blood that we crave above all else. You will be unable to control it for a long time."</p><p>Y/N looked down and asked, "And what of my child?"</p><p>Mikael simply told her, "If not for the necklace you wear now, your child would be dead. The necklace will protect you and your child for as long as you both wear it and live."</p><p>Y/N grabbed the necklace and examined it. Mikael glanced out of the cave and told her, "You will stay here until the sun goes down. You are not to come to the village, or I will strike you down myself. I will bring you meals as long as you do as I say. Disobey me, and I will tear you apart. Do you understand, girl?"</p><p>She nodded and Mikael began to leave. Y/N stopped him as she asked, "What about my family? You said you'd tell me-"</p><p>"You will know tomorrow. For now, I must return home." He told her.</p><p>"And Elijah? Is he alright?"</p><p>Mikael turned to her and nodded, "My son is fine."</p><p>"Will I see him again?" She asked, hopeful.</p><p>"If I so choose." He said. He then turned and left, rushing away and leaving Y/N on her own.</p><p>~</p><p>The next day, Mikael told her of her family as he had promised.</p><p>Her father was a warrior, one who had fought beside Mikael once and had fallen in battle. A survivor of their enemy had found her mother, Brenna, and her brother, Gunner, and slaughtered them.</p><p>Mikael was her father's friend, so when he saw this happening, he saved you and killed the man who had attacked her family.</p><p>"Axel was...my friend." Mikael had told Y/N. She understood as he told her this.</p><p>She now knew of her family. Now she wondered what it would have been like if they had lived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks had passed and Mikael had done as he promised, bringing Y/N meals and telling her of her family.</p><p>Her belly grew, seeming to grow quickly. She was two months pregnant but she seemed like she could be four.</p><p>Y/N grew tired of not being able to come out during the day. She was bored of being trapped in the cave until sunset.</p><p>Soon, Mikael had given her a ring. He told her that the ring would protect her from the sun. She wore it and got to know her surroundings, knowing that she'd be there for a while.</p><p>Though, villagers still passed by every now and again, either exploring or moving to a new home. She hid in the when they did.</p><p>Eventually, one fateful day, Y/N had seen two Mikaelsons walking. She hid in the cave and couldn't help but listen in to what they were speaking of.</p><p>The Mikaelsons were Rebekah and Niklaus. Y/N wished she could talk to them, see them again. See Elijah again but she couldn't. Mikael's threats were perfectly clear.</p><p>She had heard the stories of what was happening back at the village. The things Mikael had done. It scared her.</p><p>Esther had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Niklaus wasn't Mikael's son.</p><p>Niklaus had made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene and with that, he became Mikael's greatest shame.</p><p>Esther tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Niklaus to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him.</p><p>But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her.</p><p>He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Niklaus watched.</p><p>The same night of Esther's death, Mikael had come to the cave. He was furious. He declared that Y/N was going to come with him and they were going to leave their home. Travel elsewhere.</p><p>But Norway was Y/N's home and she didn't want to leave. Especially not Elijah.</p><p>Y/N tried to refuse, but Mikael threatened the life of her child.</p><p>So, to protect her little one, she decided to leave with Mikael.</p><p>He told her to be ready by nightfall and Y/N agreed. He left.</p><p>She wanted to say goodbye to Elijah, so she snuck off to the village. Mikael wasn't there to catch her. She still had hours until nightfall.</p><p>She saw Niklaus and Rebekah standing around Esther's grave. She watched from afar as they consoled each other.</p><p>"I know you think she hated you, Niklaus, but she did not. She was just afraid. I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that." Rebekah said.</p><p>Then she heard it. The voice of the one she loved so dearly.</p><p>Elijah walked in and spoke, "Nor will I."</p><p>Y/N smiled and she wanted to run to him. Feel him again. Speak to him again. Be with him.</p><p>But she stayed and Rebekah said, "We stick together as one. Always and forever." Rebekah, Niklaus, and Elijah all held hands in a circle around the grave.</p><p>Rebekah spoke, "I'll go gather essentials and we shall leave tonight." Elijah and Niklaus nodded and Rebekah retreated to the house.</p><p>Elijah looked around the village, as if taking in his last moments here. His eyes trailed over to the house Y/N once lived in. Niklaus placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Elijah clenched his jaw and looked down at his feet. Niklaus then patted his shoulder and turned to rejoin Rebekah in the house. Niklaus left and Elijah sped over to the house. Y/N did the same, going around the back.</p><p>Elijah walked up to the front door and stood there, putting a hand up and trying to push his hand through. He sighed and looked down. Y/N remembered how vampires could enter a home if they were not allowed in.</p><p>Then she remembered something else. When Astrid died, the house then belong to Y/N. She bit her lip and whispered, "Elijah, come in." She was so quiet that Elijah wouldn't hear her.</p><p>As if it would change anything, Elijah lifted his hand and tried to touch the barrier again. When his hand went through, his eyes widened. How was he in?</p><p>He set the thought to the side and cautiously entered the home. He looked around and remembered all of the things he'd done with Y/N throughout the years. He loved her so much.</p><p>Elijah looked around the house and thought of all the memories that resurfaced. Y/N wanted to give him something. Something for him to remember her by in his many years to come. Something that was hers.</p><p>She looked down as her bracelet had caught her eye. She wore a bracelet that Elijah had made for her when they first got together.</p><p>He recalled how much she had loved to gaze at the stars and moon at night with him and made her a bracelet with a crescent moon made from silver. Y/N smiled and took it from her wrist. She held it in her hand before she sped into the house. She dropped it on a table and rushed back out before Elijah could see her.</p><p>When he turned around, he saw the bracelet sitting there. He smiled softly, a sad smile. Picking up the bracelet, he held it in his hands and said to himself, "I miss you so much."</p><p>Y/N smiled and couldn't help but whisper the oath that Elijah had made to her. She spoke in a whispered voice, "Always and forever."</p><p>Elijah's head shot up and he looked around looking for the origin of the faint sound. But you had rushed away before he'd seen you. You returned to the cave in no time and gathered whatever things you needed.</p><p>Nightfall came and Mikael returned. Y/N had witnessed Rebekah, Elijah, and Niklaus pass by, leaving to find a new home, just minutes before Mikael's arrival.</p><p>"Let's go." He said. Y/N nodded and followed Mikael quietly. She knew she'd have to escape. Y/N couldn't put her child's life in the hands of Mikael. It would be an unforgivable mistake.</p><p>She came up with some sort of plan quickly. It had to work. There was no way she would live if it hadn't. She had one shot and she couldn't blow it.</p><p>~</p><p>The next day, Mikael and Y/N were almost out of the New World. He had taken a detour before they could leave permanently.</p><p>He walked up to a hut and announced his presence. A woman opened the door and demand he tell her who he was. "A man in need of a cloaking spell."</p><p>"What would you give?" She asked.</p><p>"Your life. You can either help me...or die."</p><p>The woman watched him and finally answered, "Fine. Come in."</p><p>Y/N followed Mikael into the hut and she told them both to sit down. Y/N did as told and sat on one of the chairs. "What kind of cloaking spell do you need?" The woman asked.</p><p>Mikael informed her, "I need one that will keep her child from being found by any witch. No matter how powerful."</p><p>The woman nodded and said, "I think I have what you need." She went to the cabinets and began pulling out ingredients.</p><p>When she had what she needed, she came over to Y/N and pricked her finger with a pin. She began mixing ingredients and chanting.</p><p>She came back to Y/N and told her to relax and close her eyes. Y/N nodded and closed her eyes and the witch did the spell. She began to chant, saying the spell over and over. Y/N felt the magic move within her until the witch stopped.</p><p>They both opened her eyes and the witch looked down at the necklace. "There's no need for a spell."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Mikael asked. The witch looked at him and pointed to the necklace, "The necklace keeps threats from tracking her and her child. As long as she or the child wears that necklace, they are both fine."</p><p>Mikael nodded, "Well, then. I guess we don't need you anymore."</p><p>Mikael running to the witch, fangs bared and eyes dark. The witch held up her hand and Mikael fell to the ground, yelling in pain and clutching his head. She told Y/N, "You need to run. Traveling with him will only bring you death. Go now while I have him down."</p><p>Y/N was hesitant, if she ran and Mikael found her, both her and her child were dead. The witch told her, "Go! The necklace will keep you safe. Any one who means to hurt you can't find you."</p><p>Mikael growled, "Don't...you...leave. I...will...find you...one way...or another."</p><p>Y/N looked back and the witch shook her head, "Go." Y/N gulped and ran, fast and far. She didn't stop running as she escaped.</p><p>The only time she stopped was when she needed to regain her strength. Against her better judgement, she had found a wandering traveler and killed him, drinking his blood for strength.</p><p>Y/N ran and ran, only stopping for meals. She'd taken whatever money her prey had just to give her an advantage with the humans.</p><p>But she knew she couldn't run everywhere. She eventually came across another village. She knew she couldn't stay.</p><p>She found a man who was selling horses. Y/N counted her money and walked up to the man. She took a breath and kept as much control as she could muster. "May I purchase a horse?" She asked with a smile.</p><p>The man saw her and said, "What kind of horse are you looking for, miss?"</p><p>"Fast. One that can run far." She said. The man nodded, "I have just the one."</p><p>He guided her to the little stable where the horses were kept. He opened it and they both walked in. He gestured to a horse with a bronze coat and three white socks. "This here is Sif. She's a fine horse, she is. She can outrun any I've come by, and I've met a lot of horses in my days."</p><p>Y/N smiled, "She's perfect."</p><p>"But she's also expensive." He'd told her.</p><p>Y/N looked back at her money. She figured she had enough. He asked for the price and by the time she'd given him all of the pay, she barely had any money left.</p><p>She probably wouldn't need it anyway. She pet Sif's head and told her gently, "You're a beauty."</p><p>She got on Sif's back and stroked her neck. They both took off, walking from village to village. They did this for many days, grabbing food and water as they went and Y/N leaving Sif to feed so she didn't scare her away.</p><p>~</p><p>Y/N had gained more control and was able to stay in villages for a couple days before taking off. She knew she'd have to do this to take care of Sif correctly.</p><p>She was in one of those villages at the moment, walking around and enjoying a bit of her time with the humans. By the look of Y/N's belly, she knew that the child was due anytime now.</p><p>It was that night that she had given birth to her child.</p><p>The process of birthing a child is no joke and honestly hurt more than she thought it would. One of the woman in the village helped her as she gave birth and Y/N knew she was in good hands.</p><p>It was the fateful night of April 12th that Y/N's son was born.</p><p>She stayed a couple more days in the village to take care of her newborn son and set back on her way, deciding to go back to her own village. There was something she needed to do.</p><p>~</p><p>Y/N traveled for a week before she finally reached her village again. To keep herself busy, she tended to her horse and child and tried to figure out what to name him.</p><p>They reached the village one morning and Y/N laid her son down to rest and putting Sif in a stable with food and water. Y/N laid with her son for a while, until he woke up.</p><p>When he did, she took him to the underground caves. Elijah had taken her once upon a time. He showed her the names of him and his siblings engraved into the cave walls. When he had proposed to Y/N, this was the first thing they did.</p><p>Y/N stood in the cave with her child in a basket covered in blankets. She made sure he was okay before she finally said, "Ethan. Your name shall be Ethan. It means 'strong'. And, oh, how strong you will be, my child."</p><p>Y/N could hear smallest coo from him as she said, "Just like your father."</p><p>Ethan cooed again. Y/N smiled and grabbed the knife that had been in her bag for protection. She picked it up and looked at the two names that were engraved into the wall side by side.</p><p>ᛖᛚᛇᚨᚺ + (Y/N in Elder Futhark)</p><p>Y/N smiled to herself as she stared at the names. She grabbed a rock and readied her knife against the wall. She began to engrave Ethan's name into the cave wall just under Elijah and Y/N's names.</p><p>When she had finished a few minutes later, she stood back and examined it. She smiled and picked up Ethan. She rocked him as she said, "I wish your father was here to see this."</p><p>There it was. And it was perfect.</p><p>ᛖᚦᚨᚾ</p><p>~</p><p>Y/N traveled with Ethan. They went all over the world, but Y/N was concerned.</p><p>Ethan wasn't growing. Or, at least he was, but very slowly.</p><p>It had been a year since he was born and he looked only a few days old still.</p><p>So...Y/N went to a witch. The spell cam at a price, like it usually did with witches. But Y/N was prepared to pay it.</p><p>The witch told her that her child had been turned at the same time she had been. He'd grown in the wound, the productions sped up to protect Y/N.</p><p>But when he was born, against what she would think, Ethan grew slowly. The vampire blood that ran through his veins slowed down his growth.</p><p>"Well then, how long will it take? For him to grow?" She asked.</p><p>"Every hundred years is a year of your child's growth." The witch told her.</p><p>"Will it ever even out? Will he age forever or will it slow or stop?" Y/N had questions swarming in her head.</p><p>The witch closed her eyes and responded, "On the day that he shall turn 18 in his human body, the growth will stop and he shall live immortal."</p><p>She nodded and the witch spoke, "Now for my price."</p><p>As years went on, Y/N knew that even with her time extended, she had to cherish every moment she had with her baby.</p><p>Ethan and Y/N traveled around the world, they'd stayed in places, never living anywhere for more than a year.</p><p>She protected her child with her life, never letting anyone hurt him.</p><p>She occasionally encountered more vampires. As the years went on, more and more appeared.</p><p>It was finally Ethan's first human birthday. Y/N celebrated with just the two of them in Paris.</p><p>~</p><p>Years and years went on. Ethan grew slowly and Y/N missed Elijah with all her heart.</p><p>Ethan often saw her absent stare and wondered why. He would come up to her and asked why she was sad.</p><p>"I just miss your father, honey. You would've loved him." She would tell him.</p><p>"Is he gone?"</p><p>She shook her head, "No, not exactly. But he seems one step ahead us. I promise...you'll meet him one day."</p><p>He said, "It's okay, Mommy. I just wanna stay with you."</p><p>Y/N smiled sadly and told him, "I know, honey. I know."</p><p>She pulled him into her lap and kissed his cheek. She rocked him back and forth, keeping him close to her.</p><p>~</p><p>The two traveled all over the world, taking in new places, enjoying their time in each, avoiding the years of war, keeping Ethan safe and happy.</p><p>But sooner or later, they both had to leave, they had to leave before people began to question why Y/N never got older, before they questioned why Ethan never grew.</p><p>They could never call a place home for more than a year. The only place Y/N could ever remember being a solid home was in the New World, a place they now called Virginia. Y/N longed to go back, to see her homeland again, but she didn't know if there were still dangers there for her or her son.</p><p>She wanted to go back and show her son where he was supposed to grow up with her and his father. Y/n wanted to show Ethan where he was supposed to be living. But she was too afraid for his safety.</p><p>So they traveled, and they moved, and they saw. Y/N knew in the back of her mind that she was searching. Searching for her fiancé, for her son's father. She was searching to complete her family.</p><p>But centuries passed and with each one, so did her hope of ever finding Elijah again.</p><p>~</p><p>In a week, Ethan would turn 9 in his human body. They were currently living in Alexandria, Louisiana. In the number of months that they had lived there, it wasn't long until Ethan had heard of the lively city of New Orleans.</p><p>He'd been begging his mother to go for months. She agreed that for his birthday, they'd move there. "If you have your stuff packed up and your room spotless a week before."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am!"</p><p>Keeping her promise, she had found a little house near the French Quarter that Ethan would adore. She had packed any last minute things and taken care of any last minute business. They would be in New Orleans by his birthday.</p><p>The night before Ethan's birthday, Y/N and her son loaded into the car and set off on their three and a half hour car trip.</p><p>Y/N had to continue to remind Ethan that reading during the trip wasn't the best idea and gave him headphones to listen to music instead. He eventually fell asleep and Y/N smiled at the sight of her sleeping son and drove the rest of the way in peace.</p><p>When they arrived in New Orleans, the streets bustled with music. Ethan woke up at some time and had his face practically pinned against the window as he stared in wonder. "Everything is so cool here!" He marveled.</p><p>Y/N smiled, "Yeah, it is." Ethan reached into her purse and pulled out the Polaroid camera, taking pictures of anything he found interesting, which was practically anything. "Hey, now. Keep taking all those pictures and we'll have to go and get more film."</p><p>He laughed as he looked at the pictures, waving them around and watching them appear. Y/N laughed and told him, "Okay, we're going to drop our stuff off at the house and go to a hotel until all the furniture comes in. How does that sound, buddy?"</p><p>He nodded, "Cool!" He then took a picture of her smiling at him. She chuckled and turned her attention to the road.</p><p>Y/N pulled into the driveway of their new home and Ethan raced out, taking a picture of the house. "Woah." He breathed.</p><p>Y/N kneeled in front of him and told him, "Remember, you can't use your speed in public. Be careful, okay?" He nodded to her and she put a finger in front of him, "And make sure you don't compel anyone. You remember what happened the last time you did."</p><p>He began laughing, "Tom wouldn't stop saying 'cockadoodldoo' for a week!" Y/N tried not to laugh to set an example but couldn't. Every time someone asked him a question, all he'd do is caw in their face.</p><p>Y/N laughed, "Stop laughing! You're making me look bad. And that's only because you didn't tell me and his mother found us while we were at the park." They both chuckled to themselves and he ran into the house. He tried to open the door but it was locked. Y/N rolled her eyes and sped over, unlocking the door as he stormed in.</p><p>As he explored the new house, she grabbed a couple of bags and told him from the car, "Pick a bedroom!" Y/N pulled the bags into the house and he came by, taking one of them as he dragged her through the house.</p><p>"I found this one!" He said as he pulled her into one of the rooms. It was a good size and he seemed to like it a lot. "The pictures can go on this wall! Oh, and my bed can go right here! The bookshelf can go over here!"</p><p>Y/N laughed and said, "I like that. But we have to get the stuff out of the car first, Ethan." He nodded and raced to the car, grabbing a bag and coming back in less then ten seconds.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and said, "Put what you can in here, the furniture should be here tomorrow. I rented a hotel room for the night." He nodded to her and began placing the box of books in the corner and putting his suitcase with it.</p><p>Y/N went to the car and grabbed the rest of the bags, putting them in the main room. She looked around the house, taking it all in before clapping her hands together, "Okay, Eth! Grab some pajamas and a change of clothes and let's head to the hotel."</p><p>"Okay!" He called from one of the rooms in the house. He headed down with the camera around his neck. She laughed and held out her hand to grab the one that wasn't holding a bunch of clothes.</p><p>"I said one change of clothes, not five." She chuckled. He shrugged and said in a sing-song voice, "You never know, Mom." She told him, "Go put those up and grab pajamas and one change of clothes."</p><p>He sighed, "Oh, fine."</p><p>He was back in a second with a little bag and they both left the house. Y/N got a taxi for them and they both headed to the hotel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N woke the next morning with Ethan jumping at the end of her bed. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" He exclaimed as he got in her face.</p><p>She groaned and opened her eyes, jumping slightly because of how close he'd gotten. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Yeah, I'm up, I'm up." She sat up and set him to the side of the bed. He got down and told her, "I already got showered and dressed!"</p><p>Y/N laughed and ruffled his hair as he fixed it, "Hey! I just got this done!" She chuckled, "Sure, you did. I'm going to take a shower and we'll head out for breakfast. What do you wanna eat?"</p><p>"Beignets!" He exclaimed. Y/N nodded and grabbed a change of clothes. She went to the bathroom and turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up before stepping in and letting the water calm her.</p><p>Memories of her past rushed over her and she welcomed them. She remembered the horse rides Elijah would take her on when they had the free time, she remembered the village gatherings where they would feast and dance and sing together, she remembered spending time with the Mikaelson siblings.</p><p>She smiled softly, remembering Elijah himself. She remembered his long chestnut hair, his chocolate brown eyes, his short stubble. She held onto any memory she still had of him. Through all of the centuries she's lived, remembering things hadn't been her best skill.</p><p>She was brought back to reality when Ethan yelled through the door, "Mother! Are you done yet?" She chuckled and shook her head.</p><p>She called back, "No, buddy. Give me a little bit more time and I'll be out. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay!" He said.</p><p>Y/N finished up her shower and got dressed quickly, remembering just how fast Ethan got bored. She walked out of the bathroom and told him. "Okay, buddy. Get your things."</p><p>"Okay, Mom." He jumped from the bed and gathered his stuff in his bag. When he was all packed up, he rushed to Y/N and she put her hand on his head. "Ready?" She asked.</p><p>He nodded as he threw his arms around her waist, "Mhm!" Y/N chuckled and said, "Then let's go."</p><p>They both walked out of the room, headed to the lobby. They both walked out of the hotel after Y/N turned in their room keys. She grabbed one of the maps that were offered at the front.</p><p>She opened it as she stepped out to the front. "Okay, so we're here and we need to get here."</p><p>She looked both ways before looking down at Ethan and saying, "Let's go this way." She turned them both and they set off the way to the Cafe Du Monde.</p><p>After a few moments of confusion, they finally found their way. They sat at one of the tables and made their orders. "Mother, can you guess how old I am?" Ethan asked, giving you a cheeky grin.</p><p>Y/N put her finger on her chin, "Hmm. I don't know. Are you...five?"</p><p>He chuckled, "What? No! Two more guesses."</p><p>"Are you...seventeen?"</p><p>He shook his head, "Nuh-uh! One more try."</p><p>"If you're not five...and you're not seventeen...then you must be...ten!"</p><p>"No, Mommy! I'm nine!" He told her.</p><p>She gasped and then sighed, "Well, why are you getting so big?"</p><p>He shrugged, "I don't know! I just am."</p><p>Y/N smiled at him and said, "Well, I think you're a very cool nine year old. In fact, I think you're the coolest."</p><p>He smiled and said, "Thank you, Mom. I think you're the coolest mom out there."</p><p>Y/N put a hand over her heart and said, "Well, thank you, Ethan." She pulled him into her side and grabbed the camera that was around his neck. "Here, say 'cheese'."</p><p>He smiled and said, "Cheese!" She took the picture as the waitress came by with the beignets. She set them on the plate and told them, "Here are the beignets. I hope you enjoy."</p><p>Y/N smiled at her as she left and said, "Well, dig in." He grabbed one and licked the powder off his hands. "They're messy." He stated. She chuckled and said, "Yeah, they are. But you still have to eat them, you know."</p><p>She grabbed one and took a bite and Ethan did the same. He smiled, "These are good." She smiled at him as she wiped off some of the powdered sugar on his face. He laughed and you both chowed down on the powdery food.</p><p>~</p><p>When they finished up, Y/N paid and they left the cafe. "Where do you want to go next?" Ethan shrugged and grabbed the map. He looked through and asked, "Can we go listen to jazz?"</p><p>She laughed, "Well that narrows it down to about a hundred different places. New Orleans is the birthplace of jazz."</p><p>He looked back at it and said, "Can we go to the town square?"</p><p>Y/N nodded, "Sure. Let's go...this way." They both walked down the streets and found themselves there in no time. There were a lot of people passing by and people in little booths. There were jazz performers, fortune tellers, artists.</p><p>Ethan was so fascinated by everything. Y/N watched as he grabbed the camera and began taking pictures again.</p><p>Y/N smiled to herself and said, "We're going to need another photo album." She looked around and smiled.</p><p>Ethan ran to her and said, "This place is so cool!" Y/N nodded, "Yes, it is, buddy." He ran over and asked, "Can I get my fortune told?"</p><p>Y/N thought for a moment. She didn't want to say yes and then the lady end up being an actual witch.</p><p>This was New Orleans after all. Witches were bound to live here, which is why Y/N was a little reluctant to move here.</p><p>She walked up to the lady and took inventory quickly. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary and figured it was okay. "Yeah." Ethan sat at the table and the lady smiled at him, "Hello, little one. Can you tell me your name?"</p><p>Ethan nodded and told her, "My name's Ethan."</p><p>"That's a very nice name." She said as she grabbed her deck of cards. Y/N relaxed. Most witches did palm readings, not cards.</p><p>She spread her cards out in front of her and said, "Well, Ethan, can you pick three cards from the deck?"</p><p>He looked over the deck and slowly picked out three cards. "These."</p><p>The lady nodded and brought the three cards closer to her. Y/N watched closely as the lady put the other cards up and put Ethan's up front and center.</p><p>She flipped over the first card and said, "This represents your past. Here, it says you have a lot of experience. You've been places, seen things, done things of your own. I bet you're an old soul, aren't you?"</p><p>Y/N thought to herself, 'You have no idea.'</p><p>She continued to the next card, "This represents your present. Right here tells me that you yearn for more to learn. You're curious to know more about yourself."</p><p>Y/N looked over to Ethan who was eating all of this right up. She tilted her head and something caught her eye. She looked to see where it was coming from but put it to the side.</p><p>This was New Orleans. There are a lot of things going on at once. Whatever it was, it was nothing.</p><p>She turned her attention back to the lady as she said, "Now for your future." She flipped the card over and slightly gasped. Y/N tilted her head a little, concerned.</p><p>She looked at the card, up to Y/N, and then back to Ethan. She spoke, "In your future, someone will reenter your life."</p><p>Y/N stopped, she didn't know if she should believe her or not. Someone would reenter her life? There's only a select few who could and they all lead to one person.</p><p>"But with that comes a fate that will be hard to surpass. The future from there is unclear." She finished.</p><p>Y/N patted Ethan on the shoulder and told him, "Okay. Let's go, bud." She grabbed her wallet and began to pay the woman. She shook her head and said, "No, keep the money. May the spirits be in your favor."</p><p>Y/N gulped and then turned back to Ethan. "Come on. Let's go explore some more and we'll get lunch in a bit."</p><p>Ethan nodded and thanked the woman. Y/N grabbed his hand and they both walked around more. But as they walked, Y/N couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.</p><p>Y/N began looking around, staying attentive in case something happened. She pulled Ethan close and he asked, "Mommy? Are you okay?"</p><p>You looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile, "Yes, honey. Something just feels...different."</p><p>As she walked, she felt someone behind her and began to wonder what it was. She turned and heard a whooshing sound. Y/N put Ethan behind her, keeping him safe in her grasp. "I know you're there. Who are you? Come out now."</p><p>"Mommy?"</p><p>"It's okay, honey."</p><p>Y/N continued to search. "Now." She said again. Ethan tapped on Y/N arm and she turned to see him. He pointed in front of him and said, "Mother, who's that?"</p><p>Y/N looked up to see where he was pointing and when she saw the person standing before her, she didn't know how to process any of it. Her whole world caught up with her with such a force, she thought she might fall.</p><p>Y/N gazed back at the man before her and lost herself. Ethan brought her back to reality as he tugged at the bottom of her shirt. "Mother?"</p><p>She looked down at him and rubbed his cheek gently. "Yeah, sorry, honey. Um..." She looked back up to the man and Ethan asked, "Who is that?"</p><p>Y/N forced herself to look away from the man and back at her son. She kneeled down next to him and said, "It's...It's him."</p><p>Ethan's eyes widened. "Him?" Y/N nodded and a tear slipped from her eye. Ethan wiped it away and said, "Don't cry."</p><p>She wiped at her eyes as more tears formed. "I'm sorry, honey." She looked back at the man and stood. She took a step toward him, almost scared that if she moved too fast, he'd be gone.</p><p>She tried to find her voice as she took another step forward, this time he mimicked her actions. With each step, they got closer and closer. Y/N couldn't handle it as she rushed forward, running into his arms.</p><p>The strong arms of the man Y/N has loved for hundreds of years wrapped around her. She felt home in his arms as she quietly cried. "Elijah?" She spoke.</p><p>He nodded and that only encouraged the tears to flow quicker. "I missed you so much." He told her, his voice broken as he felt what she was feeling.</p><p>Both of their emotions spread through their bodies as they found each other again. Elijah put his hand on the back of her head as he breathed in her scent. He found comfort in her as he felt her again.</p><p>Y/N slowed her tears, not wanting to cry in front of Ethan. She held out a hand behind her as she sniffled. When Ethan grabbed it, Y/N reluctantly separated herself from Elijah's grasp. She held onto his hand as she pulled him into her, keeping him close.</p><p>Elijah asked, "How...how are you...?" Y/N wiped under her eye as she explained, "The night after you all were turned...Mikael found me and turned me himself."</p><p>With her other hand, Y/N subconsciously grabbed the necklace around her neck. He looked at Ethan, looking him over curiously. He asked her, trying to keep his voice light, "So...who is this?"</p><p>Ethan took a small step back, stepping into Y/N. "It's okay, honey." She said quietly. She looked up at Elijah and smiled. She'd wanted to say these words to him for centuries.</p><p>"Elijah, this is Ethan...He's your son." She said, holding Ethan's hand.</p><p>Elijah stopped dead in his tracks as he heard these words. There was silence for a good few moments before he spoke, "What? That's impossible."</p><p>She glanced at Ethan and said, "By the looks of it, it's very much possible."</p><p>Elijah asked, "But how?"</p><p>"Well...when a man meets a woman and they love each other very much-"</p><p>"You know what I mean, Y/N." He said, closing his eyes with a smile. She chuckled, a sound that Elijah had missed so much.</p><p>She spoke, still fiddling with her necklace, "The day that Henrik...you know...I was going to tell you that I was pregnant."</p><p>Elijah held his breath and she continued, "But I didn't get to. That very night, you all were..." She trailed off and took a breath, "When Mikael found me the night after, he planned on killing me. But I told him about the child and, instead, he'd turned me into...this."</p><p>She motioned to herself.</p><p>"I still do not see how Ethan is here then." Elijah commented.</p><p>Y/N told him, "Early that day, I returned to the village to see if my mother - Astrid - had been okay...but she had been one of the victims of the slaughter."</p><p>Elijah looked down. He knew of Astrid's downfall, and he knew who had done it.</p><p>"When I found her, she was dead. Her necklace then found me. Astrid put a spell on it, the wearer would be protected from enemies. When I was turned, the necklace protected Ethan. It's been keeping us from being located by any threats toward either of us. Since it protected Ethan before he was born, it's protected both of us now as well."</p><p>Elijah bent down to Ethan's level and asked, "How old are you, Ethan?" He said, "I'm nine now. Today's my birthday."</p><p>Y/N smiled and Elijah looked up at her. "Every century he physically grows a year older. He's nine hundred." She mouthed the last part to him.</p><p>He nodded and smiled at Ethan. "Happy birthday. I hope you've been keeping your mother company."</p><p>Ethan smiled and nodded, "Yep. We do everything together. She says I keep her busy." Elijah smiled and chuckled.</p><p>Elijah dug into his pocket and looked at what he'd fished out. He looked at the object and smiled before looking back at Ethan. "This was your mother's a long time ago. I made it for her. Now that it's your birthday, I guess it would be okay to give it to you. Hold out your hand."</p><p>Ethan looked at Y/N for confirmation and she nodded, "Go ahead."</p><p>He looked back at Elijah and held his arm out. Elijah put something around his wrist and Ethan gazed at it. "It's really cool. Mom, look."</p><p>He turned and showed Y/N the bracelet that was now on his wrist. Y/N almost teared as she saw the crescent moon bracelet Elijah had made for her all those years ago.</p><p>"It is really cool. You take care of that, okay?" She told him. He nodded and Y/N smiled.</p><p>Ethan grabbed the camera and began to gather all the pictures he'd taken that day.</p><p>Y/N took a step to Elijah and said, "I've missed you so much. I began to think I'd never see you again." He grabbed her hand, "Not a day went by that I didn't think of you. Now that you're standing right here, it's almost too hard to believe."</p><p>She placed her hand on his cheek and said, "I'm here, Elijah. We're here together." He smiled and placed his hand over hers. He leaned in and captured his lips with hers.</p><p>Suddenly, a flash went off and they turned to Ethan. He had his camera pointed towards them and had taken a picture. Y/N chuckled and said, "You really love that camera, don't you?"</p><p>Ethan nodded as he fanned the picture. "When we put this in the photo album, I'm gonna call this 'Reunion'."</p><p>Y/N chuckled again and Elijah said, "Well, you might want to leave that one for when you meet the rest of your family."</p><p>"There's more of you?" Ethan asked, confused. Y/N laughed and said, "Yes, but, I assure you, your father's the best of them."</p><p>"Of course, you would say that, Mother." He commented.</p><p>It was Elijah's turn to laugh as he said, "You are definitely your mother's child." Ethan laughed and Y/N looked at Elijah with a big smile. She looked at his hair and whispered, "I miss the long hair..."</p><p>He chuckled and Ethan ran up to the both of you. He took another picture with you all smiling. "That's a keeper." He said, looking at the picture with a smile as he started walking off, Y/N and Elijah following after.</p><p>~</p><p>As they strolled down the streets, Elijah and Y/N kept an eye on Ethan as he continued going around and taking pictures of things.</p><p>"You know, I remember going to Paris with Ethan once...he was six. I kept having to steer him away from the Eiffel Tower because he kept trying to climb it." Y/N told Elijah with a smile. He gave her that small smile she missed gazing at so much.</p><p>Y/N thought back to the day after the slaughter, when she'd found herself back to the village. One thing had been bugging her, ever since that day. She spoke up, "Elijah?"</p><p>He looked down at her, humming in response as he listened. Y/N said, "The day after the village slaughter, when I found Astrid...she'd said something before she...was gone. One word, a name. 'Mikaelson'."</p><p>Elijah tensed a little, having a feeling where this was going, but not wanting to chance it.</p><p>"Why did she say that? What happened?" She asked.</p><p>Elijah looked down at his shoes, then took a breath and looked up at Y/N. Slowly, he spoke, "Y/N...I know who killed Astrid..."</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat as Y/N stopped, turning to look at Elijah. "Y-You do?" Elijah nodded and hesitantly told her, "It was...Finn."</p><p>Y/N heart stopped for a moment. It made sense. Finn had never liked Y/N or Astrid. Correction, Finn despised.</p><p>Since he didn't find Y/N in her home that night...she guessed he supposed that killing Astrid would be the next best thing.</p><p>Y/N felt her anger boil inside of her. She felt - she knew - she had been wronged by that act of cruelty. Y/N knew Finn hated her, but not enough to try and kill her, to kill her mother.</p><p>Y/N did nothing but clench her jaw and say, "Of course, he did." Elijah nodded, looking down.</p><p>When he'd heard her scream that night, when he'd been unleashed into the village, the blood lust too overpowering to control had subsided, his love for Y/N winning over his thirst for blood.</p><p>He'd found his way to her home and seen Finn feeding on Astrid. He'd ripped him away, but it had been too late.</p><p>"It's for our own good. She would have brought this family pain like no other." He had told Elijah. He had to restrain himself from snapping his brother's neck then. It wasn't until his blood lust had taken over him at the smell of blood in the village that he became distracted again.</p><p>Elijah was brought back to reality when he heard Y/N's panicked voice. "Wait, where's Ethan?" She asked, looking around frantically.</p><p>Elijah looked around, not seeing the little boy anywhere. "Ethan?" He yelled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan had found himself back in the Square, taking pictures of the statue in awe. "Mommy, look-"Ethan stopped, looking around for his mother, not seeing her anywhere.</p><p>"Mom?" He asked. "Elijah?"</p><p>He continued looking, not seeing her anywhere. "Mother?" He called out. "Mommy!" He exclaimed.</p><p>The bustle of the city was too loud for him to know whether or not Elijah or his mother could hear him. When he'd realized this, he felt tears begin to fall from his eyes. "Mother!"</p><p>"Hello, little one. Are you lost?" An accented voice said. Ethan turned around to see a blonde haired woman. She looked nice enough and Ethan nodded slowly. "I can't find my mom." He told her.</p><p>The blonde kneeled in front of him and wiped away his tears, "It's okay. I'll help you find her. What's your name?" The woman's blue eyes seemed to calm him a little bit as he said, "Ethan."</p><p>The woman stopped for a moment, the name was one she'd seen before in the place she least expected it. Rebekah set the thought to the side. Ethan is a common name, the chances of this being related was far, far and wide.</p><p>Besides, what she saw was a trick.</p><p>"Well, Ethan, I'll help you find your mother. My name's Rebekah." She told him, a smile on her face. Ethan sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "Thank you."</p><p>She stood and placed a hand on his back and said, "It's no problem, Ethan. Come. Let's get to looking."</p><p>They both began walking, keeping an eye for for Y/N. Rebekah asked, "Where did you last see her?</p><p>Ethan thought and took out his pictures. He looked at each of them and found one that had his mother's shoe in the bottom corner. He examined the picture before saying, "We were walking...I was taking pictures while she and...um...my...dad were talking. We were on...Royal Street."</p><p>He pointed a picture he was holding of the sign, the top of his mother's head in the picture. Rebekah nodded, "That's not far. It shouldn't be long before we find them. Do you know your mother's name?"</p><p>Ethan nodded, "Y/N."</p><p>Rebekah stopped dead in her tracks, looking down at the boy who stopped with her. "You said her name is Y/N?"</p><p>Ethan nodded. Rebekah was lost in thought for a moment before coming to the conclusion that it was just a coincidence. The Y/N she knew was dead and there was no way she had a son.</p><p>Rebekah nodded, "Okay. Come on." They both started walking again. "Mom?" Ethan called, the other people on the street not turning their heads to see the little boy calling for his mother.</p><p>Ethan looked through his pictures, wondering if he could use them to retrace his steps. "Um...I took a picture of this before I got lost. It's the ice cream shop. Does this help?"</p><p>Rebekah nodded, "It does. We'll head there first. Wait for her." Ethan nodded and followed Rebekah to the little shop.</p><p>After a few minutes, they reached the shop and stood at the door, waiting. "Mother?" Ethan called out again.</p><p>"Ethan!"</p><p>Ethan jumped up a little when he could hear the faint sound of his mother's calls with his heightened sense. "I hear her!" He said, running back into the crowd. Rebekah chased after him, not wanting to lose him.</p><p>Rebekah hadn't heard anything, so for him to say he heard her was a tad strange. "Mother!"</p><p>"Ethan?" The faint sound was now closer. Ethan picked up the pace, trying not to go too fast as his mother had told him to be careful when he ran.</p><p>"Ethan!" Y/N's voice was now clearer to Rebekah. As she heard her then, Ethan yelled, "Mommy!"</p><p>A few moments later, after almost knocking down a few people, Y/N broke through the crowd. "Ethan!" She exclaimed, running to her son and hugging him tight. Elijah came in as well, a sigh of relief when he saw his son in his mother's arms.</p><p>"Don't you run off like that again! I was so worried!" Y/N told him.</p><p>"I won't. I'm sorry."</p><p>Rebekah smiled, "Good, you found her." She walked up and saw Elijah. Rebekah furrowed her brow and asked, "Elijah? What are you doing here?"</p><p>Elijah couldn't the twitch of his lip as he held back a smile. Y/N and Rebekah used to be great friends before they were split up. It was hard to separate them at times and they would talk for hours on end as they strolled through the wood and around the village.</p><p>Elijah smiled at the fact that they would meet again.</p><p>Y/N looked up, intending to thank the woman for helping her child, but froze in her spot when she saw the blonde.</p><p>Rebekah's eyes widened as she breathed out, "Y/N?" She slowly stood, a hand on Ethan's shoulder. "Y/N, is it really you?" Rebekah asked, as she took a step closer.</p><p>Y/N nodded, unable to find words for just a moment. "It's me." She said. Rebekah ran toward Y/N, hugging her tightly.</p><p>"How is this possible? I thought you dead." She said, a small tear slipping from her eye.</p><p>Ethan commented, "What is this? Family Reunion Day?"</p><p>Elijah chuckled and placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder, "I suppose so. Ethan, this is my sister."</p><p>Ethan spoke with such disbelief in his tone, "What?"</p><p>You all laughed at the reaction. Ethan always was one for dramatics. "If I meet anymore family, my head might explode." He commented, holding his head to sell his story.</p><p>Y/N laughed and kneeled next to him, telling him, "I would hope not. Can't lose my partner."</p><p>He smiled and hugged her, "You won't." She hugged him back. It was moments like this with Ethan that made her long life bright.</p><p>~</p><p>The four of them left for Y/N and Ethan's new home before stopping to talk again, afraid Rebekah will go too far and they'll lose him again. They got to the house and Ethan ran inside, going to his room to take care of his pictures.</p><p>Y/N set her keys down on a table and looked at the furniture lazily placed in the house. The men who'd dropped it off earlier that day were really careless with this job. She sighed and Rebekah helping her rearrange things as Elijah followed Ethan up the stairs.</p><p>"So," Rebekah started, "How are you here? How are you alive?"</p><p>They both set the couch down and she dusted her hands, saying, "Mikael turned me into a vampire all those centuries ago. At the time, I was pregnant with Ethan."</p><p>Rebekah asked, "But that doesn't make sense. Ethan wouldn't have survived the turn."</p><p>Y/N lifted the necklace and explained, "This necklace was Astrid's. It protects the wearer from supernatural harm. When my neck was snapped, it protected all parties concerned."</p><p>"Ethan lived?" Rebekah clarified. Y/N nodded, "Ethan lived."</p><p>"I've never heard anything like it." Rebekah confessed.</p><p>Y/N spoke, "I've never heard anything like it since."</p><p>Coming down the stairs, Y/N smiled and asked him, "How's the photo album coming along?"</p><p>He smiled, "Good! Elijah's helping!"</p><p>Her smile faltered for a split second before telling him, "Awesome. Go on and go finish while me and Rebekah finish up with the furniture."</p><p>He smiled and ran off. She was glad that Ethan and Elijah were spending time together, but when Ethan called his father by his name...it hurt a little.</p><p>She watched him race up the stairs and her smile faded. Rebekah patted her back, "He'll come around. You'll see."</p><p>Y/N gave her a soft smile and Rebekah told her, "Okay, so tell me more. I want to learn everything I can about my little nephew!"</p><p>~</p><p>An hour had passed and Elijah found his way downstairs. As he walked down the steps, he exhaustively said, "It seems I may have to go out for a little while. Niklaus is growing impatient."</p><p>Y/N smiled as she turned to Elijah. "How is Niklaus?"</p><p>Elijah sighed, "Niklaus is...Niklaus." He said, his brother's name the only way to sum up his brother.</p><p>Her smile widened as she said, "That's good. I can't wait to see him again. It's been too long."</p><p>Rebekah and Elijah exchanged a look that went unnoticed by Y/N. Elijah dismissed it and said, "Come, Rebekah. We must go before he loses his temper." Rebekah rolled her eyes, "When was his temper found?" She stood from the couch and headed upstairs to say goodbye to Ethan.</p><p>Elijah walked up to Y/N and grabbed her hands gently, lifting her from the couch and saying, "I should be back soon. If you need anything, here's mine and Rebekah's phone and address."</p><p>He wrote the information on a piece of paper and pressed it in her hand. Y/N smiled and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, relaxing into the kiss even more.</p><p>Elijah held her close, reveling in the feel of his lips on hers. This had been the first kiss since they and had been separated all those years ago. They parted for air and Y/N smiled, placing her forehead on his.</p><p>"I missed you so much." She said in a breathy voice. Elijah kissed her cheek, "More than anything."</p><p>~</p><p>Ethan eventually came down the stairs with a large book in his hands. He skipped down and stood in front of Y/N with a big smile that made her heart melt. "I'm finished!" Ethan said in a sing-song voice.</p><p>Y/N smiled and patted the spot next to her, "Let's see then, I know it looks wonderful." He sat down and opened the book, using a deep blue tab at the top of the book labeled 'New Orleans'.</p><p>The first picture on the page was sitting on the page by itself. It was a picture that made Y/N almost tear up. It was the first picture they had taken since Y/N had found Elijah again. It was labeled 'Meeting Dad'.</p><p>She smiled and nudged Ethan's shoulder, who looked up and smiled before turning to the next page. It was filled with the pictures Ethan had taken when they first entered the city. He was always good with a camera, a skill Y/N taught him and he become better at than her.</p><p>Y/N looked at the pictures with interest, looking at her son with a smile at how much he enjoyed sharing his pictures with her. There was another picture with Ethan and Rebekah smiling. All of these pictures had such a positive element to them.</p><p>It was another reason Y/N enjoyed looking at Ethan's photos. He knew just how to take them and they were always so wonderful.</p><p>When they reached the end of the book, Ethan slammed it shut and stood. He declared, "I want to show my dad."</p><p>Y/N smiled and stood, rustling his hair before saying, "Well, he should be back in a little while." Ethan shook his head, his bossy side taking over as he said, "I want to show him now!" It came as a slight whine, it was a trick Y/N had once showed him herself.</p><p>Why was he so much better at these things than her?</p><p>She sighed and said, "After you eat. Come on." She ruffled his hair again before walking to the kitchen. Ethan fixed his hair as he walked behind her. She pulled open the fridge and took out the blood bags she'd stored in the small drawer.</p><p>Ethan climbed onto one of the stools and watched as Y/N poured some of the contents of the bag into a blue cup, handing it to Ethan. He picked up the cup and started drinking it as Y/N poured the rest of the blood in the bag into a cup for herself.</p><p>When he finished, he went to the sink and washed his cup as he waited on his mother.She followed suit and when she finished, Ethan was already at the door with the book in a messenger bag he'd thrown over his shoulder in no time.</p><p>Y/N rolled her eyes as smiled as she grabbed her own bag and said, "Let's go. Keep the sass down, okay?" Ethan nodded with a smile and they both left the house, Y/N locking the door behind her.</p><p>~</p><p>Y/n glanced down at the small piece of paper in her hand with the address Elijah had written down for her. When they reached the address, Y/N's hand on Ethan's shoulder to keep him close, she stared up at the compound in front of her and shook her head.</p><p>This is what she would expect of Mikaelsons.</p><p>Y/N looked down at Ethan and told him, "We're here." He smiled and started walking in with her. As she stepped into the compound, she looked around in search of anyone who might present themselves.</p><p>"Elijah?" Y/N called quietly, wondering where he was. "Rebekah?" She asked when she got no reply. Ethan walked a little farther as Y/N checked the paper again. She had to have had the right address.</p><p>She looked around the room, seeing all the 'M's everywhere. This was the right place all right.</p><p>"Elijah?" She called again. She then heard a faint sound and listened closer to hear what it was.</p><p>"It can't be."</p><p>Y/n furrowed her brow as she looked around, "Hello?" There's was another sound, this time closer to her. Y/N turned around to see a face she hadn't seen in so long. She smiled widely and said, "Hello, Niklaus."</p><p>The hybrid stared back at her, his face set in disbelief by who he was seeing. Suddenly, the disbelief was gone and replaced with a fierce anger. Y/N tilted her head, taking a small step back from her lover's brother.</p><p>"Niklaus, are you alright?" She asked. This was certainly not was she was expecting. She expected him to smile, to pull her into a suffocatingly sweet hug. But there was something different in his eyes. This is not the same Klaus Y/N knew almost all those centuries ago.</p><p>Suddenly, in his rage, Klaus stepped forward, snapping Y/N's neck as quick as you could blink. Her body fell to the floor and Klaus stood over it, his rage only slightly subsiding. He heard small footsteps and the sound of a beating heart.</p><p>He looked up and saw Ethan walking into the room. Ethan saw his mother on the floor, still, too still. He dropped his bag with the camera he held in his hands and ran to his mother, dropping to his knees as he shook her.</p><p>"Mommy? Mom! Wake up!" He exclaimed, shaking her to wake her up. When Y/N didn't get up, he stopped shaking her.</p><p>Klaus kneeled next to Ethan and told him, "You needn't worry, little one. This 'impostor' shouldn't be able to mess with you anymore."</p><p>Ethan looked at her and asked, "What are you talking about? This is my mother." There were tears and his eyes and his voice was shaky. He couldn't be without his mother, he couldn't.</p><p>"She can't be gone." He said. Klaus looked between the child and the one he thought to be posing as Y/N and furrowed his brows as he stood.</p><p>Ethan looked at the necklace around Y/N's neck and grabbed it gently in his hands. When it didn't move from her neck and onto his hand, he felt a little bit of relief, hoping it was a sign that she was still alive.</p><p>"Where's Elijah?" Ethan asked, looking around as he wiped at his tears. Klaus watch the child as he said nothing. Ethan didn't know what to do. This had never happened before, so it was all so unnerving.</p><p>The first idea he had was to grab Y/N's phone. Maybe he could get a hold of Elijah that way? He grabbed the phone and typed in the password, the one he had found out when he was walking passed her as she typed it in.</p><p>He looked for the contact but didn't find it so he pulled out the slip Y/N put in her pocket and started dialing the number.</p><p>Klaus watched with interest. He was handling the situation fairly well, considering his supposed mother was dead.</p><p>The phone rang twice before Elijah picked up. His voice came through the line as he said, "Y/N?"</p><p>Ethan shook his head as he held the phone to his ear, "No." Elijah immediately responded to Ethan, picking up quickly on his tone.</p><p>"Ethan? What's happened?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm and controlled so he could talk to Ethan.</p><p>Ethan, on the other hand, spoke a little quickly and definitely panicked as he started, "Mother and I came to find you and came to the address you gave her and now she's down. I don't know what happened."</p><p>Elijah stopped him as he told Ethan, "Deep breaths. Everything will be okay. I'm coming over there right now. Do not panic."</p><p>Ethan did his best to follow Elijah's words. Elijah stayed on the phone with Ethan to keep him calm. Suddenly, Klaus grabbed the phone and spoke to his brother, "Elijah, please explain to me why there is a woman who looks exactly like Y/N here. Who is this impostor?"</p><p>If his tone wasn't enough to emphasize how disgusted he was with the fact that there was someone wearing Y/N's face and clearly conspiring against him and his family, than him ripping off the leg to a chair and clutching it in his hand would have done the trick.</p><p>"This is no impostor, Niklaus. Now, please, brother, give the phone back to Ethan so I can calm the child's nerves. I will explain when I return." Elijah told his brother, his own tone controlled and commanding to show that he wasn't playing a game with Klaus.</p><p>~</p><p>In no time, Elijah was storming into the compound, Rebekah in tow. When he saw Y/N, he tried to stay as calm as he could for the sake of Ethan. Rebekah raced to Ethan's side as he turned to her and asked, "Is she going to be okay?"</p><p>Rebekah looked at Y/N's body and turned to Ethan to tell him, "She should be." He looked at her, concern and worry in his eyes and Rebekah stood, holding out her hand and saying, "Come on. Let's let them handle it. It will all be okay."</p><p>Ethan looked to his mother before nodding and walking off with Rebekah, looking over his shoulder at Y/N as he did. Elijah watched after Ethan before he and his sister walked around the corner into another room.</p><p>Elijah sighed and looked back to Y/N, kneeling down next to her while asking his brother, "What happened here?"</p><p>Klaus walked around, rolling his eyes and saying, "Exactly what you would think, Elijah. An impostor walks in here and looks like your dead girlfriend. So I snapped her neck."</p><p>Elijah clenched his jaw and stood, closing his eyes shut to regain his control so he didn't snap his own brother's neck. He opened his eyes and told him, "Niklaus, as I said over the phone, she is not an impostor."</p><p>Klaus responded, "What else could she be? A doppelganger!? I'm sorry to tell you brother, but the Y/N we knew is dead. This...this is an impostor, or a hallucination! That makes more sense than her being alive!"</p><p>Elijah looked up at his brother, his control slipping as he tried his best not to lash out. He bent down and scooped Y/N into his arms as gentle as he could, as if she would break if he used didn't.</p><p>Klaus followed, annoyed by Elijah's attitude toward "Y/N". Elijah spoke to Klaus, "How about something that would make sense, Niklaus."</p><p>"And that would be what?" He asked, going along with whatever his older brother was getting at.</p><p>"She's a vampire." Elijah told him, never breaking his gaze from her face as he walked through the halls and down to his room. Klaus rolled his eyes, the amount of times he'd done it by now losing count in his head.</p><p>"None of our dear siblings turned her and our wretched mother had not done it herself. Please, brother, explain to me how she would become a vampire." Klaus irritably said.</p><p>It was Elijah's turn to roll his eyes as he explained, "Did you ever think our father had a hand in this?"</p><p>"What would he want with her?"</p><p>"A descendant." Elijah simply said.</p><p>"Care to explain?" Klaus asked, glaring at his brother, tired of how he dragged out the conversation.</p><p>Elijah took a breath in, as they reached his room, setting Y/N down softly onto his bed. He took a look at her before turning to Klaus and saying, "Y/N was pregnant with my child before we became vampires. Of course, I hadn't known this."</p><p>Klaus shook his head and said, "If Mikael turned her while she was pregnant, the child wouldn't have survived."</p><p>Elijah looked to Y/N and motioned to her neck, "Do you see the necklace?"</p><p>Klaus did, indeed, see the necklace placed around her neck, clenching his jaw as he tried to understand what Elijah was saying. "You remember Astrid, don't you?"</p><p>Klaus nodded hesitantly and Elijah said, "This was hers. She placed a spell on it, it would protect the wearer from supernatural harm. When Y/N acquired the necklace, she was turned while the spell was activated. Because of this, the child lived because the necklace recognized it as part of her."</p><p>Klaus' eyes widened as he grasped his brothers words. "No, it can't be." He muttered, his gaze locking onto Y/N and remembering the child Rebekah had whisked away.</p><p>'What are you talking about? This is my mother.'</p><p>The words rang in Klaus' ears as he realized the situation at hand. Y/N is still alive and had a child that belonged to his brother. He shook his head, anger beginning to rise within him as he resented all of it.</p><p>"No, it's not possible!" He began to yell. Klaus pointed to the woman on Elijah's bed and said, "It can't be! This is all just a trick! And you, brother, have fallen for it! It isn't true." Klaus stormed out of the room. It couldn't be possible. It wasn't. It shouldn't be.</p><p>Elijah sighed, he didn't want to follow after his brother at the moment. Instead, he stayed next to his long lost lover as he waited for her to wake up. The only question was when.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little later, Ethan had wandered into the room, Elijah sitting next to the bed with a book as he waited for Y/N to wake up. He looked up when he heard Ethan's soft steps coming down the hall. He gave a welcoming smile as he looked into the room and saw Elijah and his mother.</p><p>Ethan looked around as he entered the room and gave a small, shy wave to Elijah. "Hi." He said, his voice soft. Elijah set his book to the side and answered his son, "Hello."</p><p>Ethan fidgeted slightly, his camera resting on his shoulders as he fiddled with the straps. He stared at the bed where he mother laid, still not moving. Elijah started speaking to Ethan to distract him from her, he could tell how uncomfortable Ethan felt.</p><p>"You like to take pictures?" Elijah asked, letting his posture settle into a slight bend to make Ethan a little more comfortable. Elijah could tell that the straight posture he liked to keep was a little intimidating to Ethan at the moment, the confidence not matching well with his shyness.</p><p>Ethan looked down at the camera and nodded a little, his eyes still glancing to Y/N every now and then. His nodded and said, "Yes. We travel a lot, so I take pictures of the places we've been."</p><p>Elijah nodded, a little smirk on his face as he got to know his son. "Where are all the places you've been?" Ethan smiled a little, coming out of his shelf as he talked about what he liked to do.</p><p>"Well, we've moved around a lot. We've been almost everywhere. One of my favorites is France. And Mom's told me about home, she said it was in Virginia...but I've never been."</p><p>Elijah furrowed his brows, curious as to why she had yet to take her son to the place she was raised. "Why is that?" He questioned.</p><p>Ethan shrugged and looked at Y/N as he spoke, "She said it's because she doesn't know if it's safe."</p><p>Elijah nodded, understanding perfectly well. He smiled as he sat on the foot of the bed, patting the spot next to him for Ethan to sit. He climb on top of the bed and sat next to Elijah, awkwardly fiddling with the camera.</p><p>Elijah started speaking, his voice gentle as he said, "Many centuries ago, when your mother and I lived in Virginia, we used to have village gatherings. Some of the fighters in our village would talk about their adventures, others would dance around the large bonfire in the center of the village."</p><p>Ethan smiled as he listened to Elijah speak about their home. Ethan pitched in, "That's sounds like a lot of fun."</p><p>"It was. I enjoyed the ones I got to spend with your mother the most." Elijah said, looking behind him to see Y/N, and then looking back to Ethan.</p><p>"The place we lived is called Mystic Falls. And, yes, it can be fairly dangerous. which is why I can understand her reason for not taking you." Elijah trailed off.</p><p>Ethan suddenly asked, changing the subject, "How many siblings do you have?"</p><p>Elijah smiled and told him, "I have five. My older siblings, Freya and Finn. My younger siblings, Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah. You've met Niklaus..."</p><p>Ethan looked down at the camera, fiddling with it as he asked, "Do you get along with your siblings?" Elijah stopped and took in a breath as he tried to choose his words carefully, "I wouldn't necessarily say we 'get along'."</p><p>Ethan looked down again and Elijah spoke up, "My family has a vow. 'Always and Forever'."</p><p>"What does it mean?" Ethan asked. Elijah began to say something when Ethan clarified, "I've learned that a lot of things have another meaning behind the words."</p><p>Elijah smiled. He was so much like Y/N and it shined in the way he behaved and the way his eyes shined. But there was also so much of himself inside of Ethan. It brought a smile to his face as he answered, "Well...it's a vow to be there for each other no matter what may happen. A vow to always be by each other's sides."</p><p>Ethan smiled to himself and looked away from Elijah and off at something else, his gaze never really locking onto anything. He sighed and glanced back at his mother. "When will she wake up?" He asked, a little bit of the shyness form before creeping into his tone as he tried his best to fend it off.</p><p>Elijah took a look at Y/N, sighing. 'She should have been awake by now.' Is what Elijah would have said if it wouldn't have stressed Ethan out upon hearing these words.</p><p>Instead, Elijah told him calmly, "It shouldn't be too long. The time varies depending on the person."</p><p>Ethan looked at his mother. He could tell Elijah was holding back a little bit. Truth was, Elijah didn't know when she'd wake up. Ethan sighed and slowly left the room, going to find something to do while he awaited his mother.</p><p>~</p><p>The next day, Ethan found himself walking around the main area of the compound, bored and wanting something to do to keep his mind off of his mother who was still unconscious. He had never really been separated from Y/N before, at least not like this. As he circled the fountain, walking on the edge with his arms spread out for more balance.</p><p>"Hey, little guy." Someone suddenly spoke. Ethan jumped, losing his balance and falling off the ledge of the fountain. He caught himself before he could fall forward, landing on his feet perfectly.</p><p>He looked up at the woman who had greeted him and waved, gathering up his confidence and fending off his newfound shyness the bed he could. "Hi." He greeted, put his hands behind his back to keep from fidgeting with his camera.</p><p>The woman held a small baby in her arms as she looked at Ethan. "Whatcha doin' here?" She asked, her words were gentle but they didn't keep him from getting fidgety.</p><p>Ethan clasped his hands behind his back, taking a small step away from her in a way that didn't make it obvious.</p><p>"Waiting on my Mom." Ethan simply said. As the woman took another step closer to Ethan, she asked, "Who's your mom?"</p><p>He took a small step backwards and played it off by walking around in his spot for a few seconds. Ethan shrugged and muttered to the woman, he didn't really feel very good about the situation, "I not really supposed to say my Mother's name."</p><p>She gave a soft chuckle and a smile and said, "You can tell me. I'm sure she won't mind."</p><p>"How do you know? Have you met her before because I don't know you." Ethan played out. She rocked the baby in her arms and kneeled down in front of Ethan saying, "My name's Hayley. This is Hope."</p><p>Ethan nodded, looking between her and the baby and then moving to put more space between them, looking down at his camera to distract her from his movements.</p><p>"What's your name?" Hayley asked, standing back up.</p><p>Ethan answered, "I'm not really supposed to be talking to strangers." Hayley chuckled again, "Well, you know my name. I'm not a stranger."</p><p>He said, "Just because I know your name, doesn't mean you're not a stranger."</p><p>Hayley hummed, "Smart kid." Ethan smiled a little and said, "Guilty."</p><p>Hayley walked toward Ethan a little more and he was getting really uncomfortable. He didn't do well around strangers without his mother around. This was definitely no exception. Before Hayley could ask another question, someone popped in.</p><p>"Hey, buddy." A familiar voice spoke. Ethan turned around quickly and saw his mother standing in the doorway. He ran toward her with a smile and exclaimed, "Mom!" She caught him when he came in to hug her, pulling him close to her and hugging him closer.</p><p>She smiled as he let go. She looked up and saw Hayley and asked Ethan, "Did you make a new friend?"</p><p>He shrugged and Y/N could feel that there was something off. She looked up at the woman and her child and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Y/N. This is my son, Ethan."</p><p>She shifted the baby in her arms to the other side as she introduced herself, "I'm Hayley, this is my daughter Hope." She shook Y/N's hand and took it back to continue holding her child.</p><p>"So what're you doing around here?" Hayley asked motioning around the compound questioningly. Y/N shrugged and answered, "How about you?"</p><p>"Taking my daughter to her father. Back to you." Hayley spoke, something didn't feel right at all. Y/N placed her hands on Ethan's shoulders, comforting him. She could feel the tension coming off of him.</p><p>She then realized what she had heard, taking her daughter to her father?</p><p>Y/N shrugged again, saying, "Son to his." She looked down at Ethan for a moment to see him fiddling with the bracelet around his wrist.</p><p>Hayley furrowed her brows and before she could continue to question the mother in front of her, Klaus had come down the stairs. "Ah, I see you've met someone who's apparently come back from the dead.</p><p>Y/N clenched her jaw. She was particularly fond of Klaus at the moment, seeing as he had snapped her neck. She spoke with as much calm as she could muster and told him, "Niklaus, I am not back from the dead. Dead and long-lost are two different terms."</p><p>He spoke, "Sure they are." She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going to Elijah. We will talk later."</p><p>"Why not now?" Klaus pushed, turning around and placing a hand on her arm, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to make a point. She took in a breath and said, "Because I'm trying to take care of my son before dealing with his nonsense."</p><p>Klaus stared, his jaw clenching for a moment before he let go. Y/N took Ethan's hand and walked away from Klaus. When they were out of earshot, Ethan spoke, "He's mean."</p><p>She shook her head, looking to Ethan, "He didn't used to be like that. Something's changed. Your Uncle Nik was a sweetheart."</p><p>Ethan asked, "What happened?"</p><p>Y/N shrugged to her son, telling him, "I don't know. That's what I plan to find out. Come on." Ethan followed her away.</p><p>Klaus spoke, his cockiness evident in his tone, "Charming, isn't she?"</p><p>Hayley responded, "Pretty sure that was your fault. What did you do this time?"</p><p>Klaus walked toward her, holding his hands out to take his little girl in his arms. Hayley shuffled her over as Klaus said, "You mistake me for some of scoundrel."</p><p>"I mistake you for you. What did you do, Klaus?" Hayley muttered. Klaus watched Hope as he bounced her in his arms, telling Hayley, "I merely did what a sensible person would do."</p><p>"Which is what? I don't know if you know this, Klaus, but you're not all that sensible when it comes to people." She told him, raising a brow.</p><p>"I snapped the intruders neck." Klaus smirked at Hayley. He still didn't believe any of this. Y/N wouldn't just magically be alive. It couldn't be true.</p><p>Hayley rolled her eyes and said, "No wonder." She had another question on her mind, one that was bugging her and standing out in the back of her mind as she asked, "Who's the kid's father?"</p><p>Klaus looked at Hayley, giving her a devilishly crooked smirk as he teased, "My, my, what a curious little wolf." Hayley rolled her eyes and said, "Nevermind. I'll go get the answer from Elijah."</p><p>Klaus smirked as she went down the hall in the same direction as Y/N and Ethan had gone.</p><p>~</p><p>Y/N had suddenly woken from her unconsciousness, gasping for breath as she sat up. Elijah was by her side in no time, steadying her. "Are you alright?" He asked her, his concern obvious.</p><p>She nodded as she asked, "Where's Ethan?"</p><p>Elijah answered, "He's keeping busy downstairs." Y/N nodded and began to sit up more, steadying herself up now. 'Having your neck snapped is no joke.' Y/N thought to herself.</p><p>"How long was I out?"</p><p>Elijah inspected her as he answered, "26 hours."</p><p>She looked back at him, shock ridden. She hadn't expected to be out for so long. Of course, this had never happened before, she didn't really know what would happen, but to be out for so long didn't seem exactly right.</p><p>Y/N rubbed her face and took a deep breath in. "I was hoping you'd be able to explain why it took you so long to wake up. It's not very natural to stay out all day." Elijah commented. Y/N shook her head and said, "At this point, I've learned to blame it on the necklace."</p><p>Elijah chuckled lightly then. She finally asked, "What the bloody hell is Niklaus' problem?"</p><p>Elijah's smile faded as he answered, "Niklaus is not the same as he once was. He's paranoid, distrusting, and angry a lot of the time. He saw you and couldn't help but call it a trick. But...he'll come around."</p><p>Y/N sighed and stood from her place on the bed. She placed a hand on Elijah's cheek, an action she used to do all the time. He closed his eyes, missing the feel of her hand on his skin. She took a content breath out and softly spoke, "I'm going to go find Ethan. He's probably worrying sick."</p><p>Elijah nodded after her as she left the room, leaving him to his thoughts. Y/N walked around the compound, realizing she had no idea where she was going. Y/N wandered, choosing to rely on her hearing to get where she needed.</p><p>For a few moments, all she was getting were the sounds of the city outside of the compound. People touring the city, people having somewhere they need to be, people laughing. She tuned the loud streets of New Orleans out and focused on anyone close by. When she heard the familiar heartbeat of her child, she rushed to the sound and found herself at the top of the staircase leading to the room where Klaus had snapped her neck.</p><p>She say Ethan at the bottom of the staircase, a woman holding a baby, talking to him. Ethan was clearly uncomfortable, she could tell by the way he fidgeted. He wasn't a fidgety kid in the slightest.</p><p>She came to his rescue, coming down the stairs and taking the attention to herself. "Hey, buddy." She said, holding her arms open to Ethan, who ran into them quickly, careful not to use his vampire speed in front of the woman.</p><p>"Mom!" Ethan yelled.</p><p>"Did you make a new friend?" She asked when Ethan let go of her. She placed her hand on his head, rustling his hair a little.</p><p>Ethan looked back to the woman, not sure if he could call her that. He shrugged, a clear display of something being off. Y/N introduced herself and her child, "Hello, I'm Y/N. This is my son, Ethan."</p><p>She shifted the baby in her arms to the other side as she introduced herself, "I'm Hayley, this is my daughter Hope." She shook Y/N's hand and took it back to continue holding her child.</p><p> </p><p>When they finished their conversation, Y/N headed down the hall with Ethan to find Elijah. With the help of Ethan, the two made their way back to Elijah's room. When they entered, Elijah gave them both a warm smile.</p><p>"Ethan, did you show him the pictures yet?" Y/N asked, nudging his shoulder. He shook his head, slowly becoming more and more comfortable after what just happened downstairs. "Not yet, I was waiting for you."</p><p>She pouted and said, "Sorry, buddy."</p><p>"It's okay! Now we can show them together!"</p><p>She smile and looked up at Elijah, who was watching the interaction curiously. Just as Ethan went to grab his bag with the album in it, there was a knock at the door. They all turned around to see Hayley standing at the door without her daughter, Hope.</p><p>She stood there awkwardly and said, "Uh, hey. Can I talk with Elijah for a moment?"</p><p>Y/N rubbed Ethan's shoulder to comfort him as the tension from downstairs settled in the room. Ethan wasn't very comfortable with Hayley and that was normal for him. Ethan was a very outgoing kid who grew fond of people very quickly, but with Hayley, he didn't seem to take to her as easily.</p><p>Y/N nodded slowly, looking to Ethan and saying, "Yeah, sure. Come on, Ethan." He looked up at Y/N and then to Elijah and walked with her out of the room.</p><p>As they left, Hayley walked over to Elijah, "So, what's the deal with them?"</p><p>Elijah sighed slightly, a little upset that his time with his very-much-alive fiancée and very-much-existing son was interrupted again. He told Hayley, "The 'deal' with them is something very...ancient."</p><p>Hayley pursed her lips, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Elijah answered with a sigh, knowing he would end up needing to tell her sooner or later, "Have I ever told you the story of...my first love?"</p><p>Hayley sucked in a small breath, not saying a word. Elijah sat down on the bed, Hayley following suit as she listened to Elijah speak.</p><p>"A thousand years ago, Y/N and I were together. She was the adopted daughter of a witch named Astrid, one of the witches who lived in our village. Before...the curse was set upon my family and me, Y/N and I were engaged to be wed. No one else knew, and we were changed before we told anyone. I believed Y/N to be dead, I hadn't seen her after the change because she had run off that night when... Mikael had kept her a secret from us, making us believe she had been killed. She had been pregnant with my son...and when she was turned, there was an enchantment placed upon her that let the child live through the curse."</p><p>Hayley's eyes widened as she spoke, "So...Ethan..."</p><p>"Ethan is my son." Elijah spoke, "And Y/N is my fiancée." Hayley stood from the bed as she processed what Elijah had just told her. When she couldn't come up with anything else to say to respond to that, Hayley asked in shock, "What?"</p><p>~</p><p>Y/N walked with Ethan around the compound. They wandered around and found the main area once again, this time Klaus sitting in a chair with Hope. She walked in and spoke, "Hello, Niklaus."</p><p>She played with his daughter in his arms and greeted her with a smile, not looking at her, "Hello, impostor."</p><p>Klaus wasn't going to let this go anytime soon, was he? Y/N rolled her eyes and, as she went to say something else, someone else spoke instead. "Y/N, Ethan, how are you? Nik." Rebekah said as she strolled into the room.</p><p>Y/N gave her a warm smile and walked over to give her a hug. Ethan exclaimed, "Auntie Bekah!" He ran over to her, meeting her in a hug as she picked him up and swung him around in the air, "Hey, Ethan!"</p><p>They laughed and Rebekah set him down. Klaus rolled his eyes, "Please, tell me you don't believe any of this."</p><p>Rebekah rolled her eyes right back at Klaus as she said, "Nik, believe it or not, but I know Y/N when I see her."</p><p>Klaus didn't respond for once, pursing his lips in slight anger as he continued to play with Hope. He spoke in a child-like voice as he played with her, "Aren't you getting tired of the idiocy being passed around? I am, too. You'd think your Uncle Elijah would know, but instead, he falls for the trickery as well."</p><p>Y/N stopped, "Wait...Uncle Elijah?"</p><p>Ethan turned back to his mother, and then back to his uncle. "Huh?" Ethan asked, just as shocked as Y/N.</p><p>Rebekah spoke, "Uh, Ethan, what do you say you and I go out for some ice cream?" Ethan cheered, easily distracted at the moment before falling Rebekah out the front. She spoke over her shoulder, "I'll leave you to it!"</p><p>Y/N watched them leave and looked back at Klaus, "Wait...Niklaus, how is Hope related to Elijah?"</p><p>Klaus smirked as he said, "This is my daughter." Y/N began to be surprised, well on her way to Shock Avenue, but decided to turn around and go right into Nevermind Drive. Her face dropped slightly, before shrugging a little and saying, "You know what? I'm not even surprised. With everything that's happened in the past thousand years, I shouldn't be. Congratulations, Niklaus."</p><p>Klaus almost chuckled, thinking back to the Y/N he'd known so many years ago. She would have had the same reaction. He stopped himself before he went any further. The Y/N he knew was dead. This was an impostor. He had to remember that.</p><p>Y/N sat down across from Klaus, who felt oddly comfortable with her around. Y/N began to say something, but noticed the way he kept himself on an extra guard. She sighed, "Niklaus...you know me."</p><p>He shook his head, "I knew Y/N. She's dead. I don't know who you are and I'd suggest you leave before I lose my temper again."</p><p>She moved closer to him, saying, "You know me. I know it's hard to believe that I'm still here, after all this time. But I am."</p><p>He shook his head, refusing to believe it. Y/N was like a sister to him, and she was, unknowingly for him, going to become one. She was dead now, whoever this was would never match up.</p><p>She sighed, "Do you remember the times we spent in the trees, hiding away from the rest of your siblings to play our little games. Do you remember the village festivals where we danced around the fire. Do you remember the walks we went on? Just you, me, Elijah, and Rebekah. Because I do, every second of it. You were a brother to me, Niklaus. I thought I was yours sister."</p><p>Klaus lashed out, he turned to her, saying, "I remember those times with Y/N! The times we spent together as family! I remember her, and you aren't her. I refuse to believe it. You can't be her."</p><p>In his moment of rage, he swiped at Y/N's necklace, snapping it as it came from around her neck, falling to the floor. Y/N panicked, getting to the floor to pick up the two items. There was a certain energy, a magic in the air that seemed new and old all the same. It lingered and seemed to spread across the room, spreading across the entire compound and out into the city.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope cried and it took a moment for Klaus to realize this as he watched Y/N with regret.</p><p>Y/N tried to hold back her tears as she said, "No, no, no, no." She picked up the necklace, the charm in her hand. She held the snake in her palm, closing her eyes, hopefully. When she opened them, the snake moved again.</p><p>It seemed to recognize Y/N as it sprouted another string, allowing Y/N to reattach the necklace. She put it back around her neck and the magic in the air seemed to suck back into the snake quickly, the eyes of the charm glowing for a moment before flashing away.</p><p>Y/N breathed in relief and went to call Rebekah, she dialed the number quickly before Rebekah picked up in a few rings, "Hello? Rebekah, are you and Ethan okay?"</p><p>"Yes. Is there something wrong?" She asked. Y/N sighed again, feeling instantly better, "No...I just thought that something might have happened. It's okay, sorry for calling."</p><p>"No, it's okay. Ethan and I will be back in a little bit. Call if you need anything." Rebekah said before hanging up. Y/N put her phone back in her pocket and took a second to gather herself so she didn't lash out at Klaus.</p><p>Klaus comforted his daughter before he asked, "Why do you need to necklace so bad?" To cover up the guilty feeling in his stomach, he gave a mocking smirk and looked at her.</p><p>Y/N looked at him, a glare in her eyes as she said, "Because it's protecting me." She sighed and said softer, "Because it's protecting my son."</p><p>Klaus' smirk faltered slightly and he said, "You can't protect him on your own? You are a vampire, aren't you?"</p><p>She looked back up at him and spoke, "I am one person. Protecting him isn't the easiest thing to do. And...Mikael might still be looking for us...I can't lose my son."</p><p>Klaus smiled dropped immediately, "What would Mikael want with you?"</p><p>Y/N looked back up to Klaus and said, "I'm me. And there's my child. I ran from him all those years ago and he's been hunting me ever since, I'm sure."</p><p>Klaus was silent for a moment before he finally spoke, "You won't have to worry about Mikael. He's dead."</p><p>Y/N's eyes widened, "H...He is?"</p><p>Klaus nodded simply, bouncing his daughter in his arms before setting her down again. Y/N smiled a little bit, "We're free..." They'd been running from Mikael for years, running from threat. And to hear that he was now dead, it was liberating. Ethan wouldn't have to be like her, looking over his shoulder to make sure they were safe.</p><p>They were free of him.</p><p>Klaus couldn't help but smile a little. Everything this 'Y/N' did was overly familiar. He remembered everything, and this all was just so hard to believe. But could she still be alive, after all this time?</p><p>There was only one way to find out. All those years ago, there was something Y/N and Klaus had done, just the two of them, that no one else knew about. Not even Elijah. He took a breath and said, "If you really are her, if...What's our secret?"</p><p>Y/N looked over at Klaus, a small smile falling over her lips at the thing he'd just brought up. She and Klaus were close friends when they were young. They would go and play in the woods and sometimes they'd do things they weren't supposed to. "When we were kids, we used to sneak off to the wolf villages during the day when everyone else was taking care of their responsibilities. There were a couple kids over there who we would play with until it was time to return home before Mikael found out."</p><p>Klaus smiled at her answer, his eyes beginning to well up just enough for anyone to barely see, but they quickly went away before they could fall. Klaus had wrapped his arms around Y/N in a friendly hug. She smiled, remembering the Klaus she'd known all those years ago.</p><p>She asked, "And just like that, we're good?" Klaus nodded, "Just like that, Y/N." He pulled away from Y/N and thought for a moment, narrowing his eyes before he asked, "One more question. What is the Mikaelson Family vow?"</p><p>Y/N tilted her head, a small smile gracing her lips as she thought of that vow she had become apart of all those years ago. "In all the years of our lives, I have never forgotten the vow that your family so graciously let me be apart of. I have vowed to you and Elijah and all your siblings 'Always and Forever' before and I will continue to do it until a day I die or a day I no longer and worthy to know it."</p><p>Klaus smiled at her, this was the Y/N he knew and loved for centuries. He placed his hands on her shoulders and told her, "I missed you. I really did. I'm glad you're back."</p><p>She smiled, "I missed you, too, Nik. Now, before we continue, have you gotten to know your nephew properly yet?"</p><p>He scratched the back of his neck, the first action he'd done since she first saw him again that she recognized as the real Klaus. "I have been too busy trying to prove to my brother that you were not you."</p><p>Y/n rolled her eyes with a smile and said, "Well, when they get back. Until then, let me meet my niece!"</p><p>~</p><p>Soon, the sun began to start it's descent and the sky grew dark. Y/N worried about where Ethan and Rebekah were, as they had not returned. Y/N picked up her phone, pacing the room, Elijah sitting on the sofa and watching her. She called Rebekah quickly and waited as patiently as she could for Rebekah to pick up the phone.</p><p>When she didn't, Y/N stared at her phone and asked Elijah, "On a scale of one to ten, Elijah, how often does Rebekah not pick up the phone?"</p><p>Elijah spoke, "A five." That didn't help. Y/N worried even more for Rebekah and her child. "I'm sure they're fine. Don't worry."</p><p>Y/N continued to pace, staying still only working to further to agitate her as she responded, "I can't not worry. I've never been this long without having Ethan around."</p><p>Suddenly, Klaus stormed down the hall, throwing Elijah's door open to see him and Y/N. He was fuming, his eyes angry, his lips pursed, his fists clenched. He spoke, his voice a slight hiss as he said, "Cami just called, Rebekah's been taken."</p><p>Y/N panicked as she asked, "What?"</p><p>Klaus nodded, "Witches."</p><p>"And what of my son?" She asked. Klaus didn't speak, answering Y/N's question. Her breath sped up, her vision tunneled, and she panicked. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she covered her mouth.</p><p>Elijah stood from his seat, rushing to you and wrapping his arms around you in comfort before facing his brother and asking, "What happened?"</p><p>"Ethan and Rebekah were leaving from lunch and a handful of witches showed up and took them." Klaus said, repeated what Cami had told him.</p><p>"We have to find them. W-We have to find Ethan-" Y/N stuttered. Elijah turned to her, his hands supporting her neck as she had her look up at him.</p><p>Elijah told her softly, "We will find him. We'll find Rebekah and our son. Don't worry." He brought Y/N into his arms, hugging her as she looked over at his brother. They shared a knowingly look and Klaus turned and left down the hall.</p><p>~</p><p>Rebekah and Ethan stood from their table, Rebekah putting the money to pay for the food on the table and then walking out of the restaurant. Rebekah spoke over her shoulder, "Thank you, Cami."</p><p>The blonde looked up at her and smiled, "No problem. Seeya later. Bye, Ethan." Ethan waved to her and he and Rebekah left through the doors. Cami watched them leave and then turned to the table they were sitting at, something in the seat where Ethan was sitting.</p><p>Cami walked over to the table, picking up the object. She turned it over, seeing a picture of Ethan with another woman. Cami walked out the door, going to return the picture to Ethan. When she spotted them, she jogged over before stopping in her tracks, seeing three women walking up to the two.</p><p>They all held their hands out, Rebekah and Ethan crouching down and holding their heads. Cami's eyes shot open as she ran over to them. The witches picked up the two now unconscious people.</p><p>They turned a corner and Cami chased after them, not knowing what she'd do when she reached them, but she wasn't really thinking about that at the moment.</p><p>She stood at the point where they turned and she couldn't find the witches anywhere. They'd just disappeared. Cami swallowed, looking around to see if she could find anything. The sound of a phone ringing caught her attention as she looked around for it.</p><p>When she found the device, she recognized it as Rebekah's phone. Before she could pick up the call, it stopped ringing. Cami sighed, getting her own phone and calling Klaus to tell him about what just happened.</p><p>~</p><p>Ethan woke up in a strange place, looking around for anything familiar and seeing nothing. He looked for Rebekah, being the last person he saw who he knew. He couldn't find her anywhere and began to panic, knowing he wouldn't find his mother or father either.</p><p>"Hello? Where am I?" He asked, his voice echoing off the walls. When he didn't get a reply, he called out one more time and still received nothing. He began to worry and panic. Where was he? Where was Rebekah or her parents? What was going on?</p><p>Tears came to his eyes and he looked around frantically.</p><p>"Don't be afraid." Said a feminine accented voice in the distant. The Irish voice had a certain tone to it that only served to further worry Ethan.</p><p>Ethan's head shot in the direction of the voice and saw a figure in the shadows. "Who are you?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm Saoirse (ser-sha). What's your name?" She asked. Ethan wasn't sure if he should use his real name. He sifted through his mind for any other name to use. He didn't trust her at all.</p><p>"William. My name's William." Ethan said, hesitating sightly but not enough for her to catch his lie. He swallowed and the woman stepped further into the light of the candles lit around the cave-ish room.</p><p>"Well, William." She said, "It's nice to meet you."</p><p>"Where's my Mother? And my father? I wanna go home." He asked, pushing his back against the ragged stone wall.</p><p>"Who are your parents?" Saoirse asked.</p><p>Ethan thought quickly for a name to use instead of his mother's real name. He finally spoke, "My Mom's name is F-Fleur."</p><p>"And your father?"</p><p>Ethan mentally shrugged to himself. He didn't think Elijah would be that popular and he seemed okay. He didn't think of disguising his name because it wasn't a knee jerk reaction for Ethan, unlike his mother. "Elijah."</p><p>Saoirse's eyes widened as she kneeled in front of Ethan, giving him a better visual of what she looked like. She had dark red hair a brown eyes that glinted with something Ethan didn't like very much.</p><p>"May I ask, what is your father's last name?" She asked.</p><p>Ethan responded, "Mikaelson."</p><p>She smiled slightly as she examined Ethan, "No wonder you radiate such power..."</p><p>Ethan furrowed his brows, trying to scoot back a little more, but finding his back firmly against the wall. "W-What do you mean?"</p><p>Saoirse looked back up at him and began to speak before she was cut off by another voice, this one was accented as well, but it was at a slightly higher pitch than hers and the accent wasn't as heavy as the first. Another woman walked into the room, revealing her red hair, lighter than Saoirse's, but her skin was very slighter darker than hers.</p><p>She leaned against the wall and spoke, "An hour and a half ago, a surge of magic was sent through the air. For a solid minute, there was magic being sent all across New Orleans. It was old and very powerful. After that minute, the magic seemed to be sucked out of the air. But it still lingers now. My sisters and I went looking for it and, who do we find, but you and an Original walking around town. The pow-"</p><p>Yet another Irish woman came in the room, her accent was slightly heavier than Saoirse's as she finished, "When we found you, you were glowing and are still doin' it now. You are the source of all that power. To find that you are the son of an Original, the magic you hold in you. We don't know how you've kept it this...pure...after all this time. Considering the abomination inside of you."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Ethan asked, shrinking in his spot. "You have that filth of vampirism inside of you. It shows in the way you glow, but the magic is pure. It's separate from everything else. It's as if it's separate from you entirely. But it's embedded in your soul...."</p><p>The woman trailed on as she stared at Ethan, almost passed him. Saoirse introduced the two women who just walked in.</p><p>"William, meet my dear sisters, Roisin (ro-sheen) and Ciara (kee-ra)." Saoirse introduced. She motioned to Roisin, the higher voiced one, and then the Ciara, the darker haired one.</p><p>Ethan didn't say anything, he just stared. "What are you going to do?"</p><p>Roisin spoke, since her voice was feather light, it didn't scare Ethan too much, but what she said did lead him to panic, "We need your magic. You aren't really using it much so...you won't miss it."</p><p>Ethan was confused, he spoke, "But...I don't have magic. I'm not a witch."</p><p>The sisters exchanged an amused glance and Saoirse looked over at Ethan, telling him calmly, "Of course, you do. Your grandmother was the Original witch. Being born a witch/vampire hybrid...for you not to have magic would be questionable. You're very powerful, believe it or not."</p><p>Ethan didn't say anything, he didn't want to, he couldn't. He was scared and didn't know what was happening. Ethan took a moment to calm himself the best he could, enough to say, "Where's Rebekah?"</p><p>Ciara walked up, sitting on a seat and saying, "We didn't need her. Dumped her before we got here."</p><p>"I want to go home." Ethan mumbled, bringing his knees to his chest.</p><p>Roisin spoke softly, "You'll go back home when all of this is over. Don't worry, lad." She told him.</p><p>~</p><p>Time passed and Ethan sat in the same spot he'd been when he first awoke. He barely spoke a word, instead he sat in his spot, wishing he was home instead of here.</p><p>The three red-headed witches stood around a stone table, herbs and enchantments scattered around the table as the witches figured out what spell they needed. After a while, Ciara pointed to a spell in their grimoire, looking over it to make sure it was the right one.</p><p>"We have to go to the child's birthplace. His magic will be the most powerful there." Roisin said. Saoirse looked over at Ethan and asked him, "William, lad, where were you born? Do you know?"</p><p>Ethan didn't speak as he watched her. He didn't know what was going on, he just wanted to go home. He finally asked, "I'll be able to go home after this?"</p><p>She nodded, "Of course, you will, little one."</p><p>Ethan sighed and answered, "She said something about Mystic Falls." The witches shared a look and got back to what they were doing. As they explained the spell to one another, talking about the requirements for it, Ethan sat in the corner and wished he was home.</p><p>~</p><p>Elijah was the only thing keeping Y/N from running around New Orleans, searching in every nook and cranny, and tearing every secret place apart to find her son. Losing Ethan had never happened before, it was all so new.</p><p>How were they even found? The necklace protects them from threats and all of a sudden, he's taken by a bunch of witches?</p><p>"The faster we track down Rebekah, the more chance we have at finding him." Klaus said as he paced the compound with his phone at his ear, calling anyone who has a chance of knowing where she was.</p><p>Elijah had called a vampire a little bit ago named Marcel. She wondered what that would do, but she hoped it would help. When the doors opened and two people walked in, all heads were turned to see who it was.</p><p>"Marcel, Davina, good to know you actually came." Klaus remarked, tilting his head. The man, apparently the vampire, Marcel, asked, "What did you need us for?"</p><p>Klaus sighed as he thought of how to word it all and, before he could get the pleasure of explaining the situation with his colorful speech, Elijah spoke instead, "This is Y/N, she's an Original vampire who disappeared from the Mikaelson family nearly a thousand years ago."</p><p>"What?" Marcel asked, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her. He questioned, "What does that have to do with us?"</p><p>Elijah sighed and explained, "Before she was turned, Y/N was pregnant with my child. That said child has been taken recently and we need your help getting him back."</p><p>Davina asked, "Wait, so now Elijah has a child? Who's next, Rebekah?"</p><p>Klaus commented, "She would only hope."</p><p>Elijah interrupted, "Speaking of Rebekah, she has also went missing. We need you to do a tracking spell to locate her."</p><p>Davina thought for a moment, weighing her options before realizing she doesn't really have any. Why does she always manage to get mixed up with the Mikaelson?</p><p>She sighed, "Okay. I need something of he-"</p><p>Suddenly the front doors burst open, making everyone turn their attention to the doors to see who had just arrived. Y/N rushed over, holding up the blonde that stumbled into the compound. "Rebekah, oh my god. Are you okay?"</p><p>Rebekah and Y/N got to a table, sitting the blonde down carefully as she said, "I'm fine. Doesn't help my supernatural headache from those annoying red-headed witches."</p><p>Davina asked suddenly, "Did you say 'red-headed' witches?</p><p>Everyone's attention turned to her as Rebekah nodded, "Real pain in the ass, if you ask me."</p><p>Davina nodded, "You're right, that's exactly what they are."</p><p>"You know them?" Elijah asked, turning his body to face hers as he narrowed his eyes. Davina explained, "They're the Ryan Sisters, they're a rogue coven. Hellbent on becoming stronger. They came here...maybe a year ago...almost? They've been causing nothing but trouble with the witches for a while."</p><p>"What would they want with my son?" Y/N asked, standing with her arms crossed and standing next to Elijah.</p><p>"A lot of things, actually. They could channel him, take his magic and split it between the three of them, link themselves entirely to him and make them immortal. I could go on." Davina answered.</p><p>"Magic? Uh-Ethan doesn't have magic...I don't think." She shrugged.</p><p>Davina spoke, "Well, his grandmother was a witch, and that passes through him, so his magic would be strong."</p><p>Y/N bit her lip, fidgeting with her fingers. She sighed and left the room, walking out the front door to get more air. Elijah followed after her, leaving everyone to talk amongst themselves.</p><p>Y/N stood out in the front, looking up at the sky with her arms crossed. As Elijah walked up next to her, they stood in silence, looking up into the sky at the stars that shone bright without a care in the world, just like Ethan would have if he was here.</p><p>Y/N sniffled quietly and quickly wiped the tear that had fallen down her cheek. This didn't go unnoticed by the Mikaelson as he moved in front of her, taking a hand from his pocket and grazing the backside of it against her cheek to wipe away another rogue tear.</p><p>Y/N leaned into his touch, taking a breath. She spoke quietly, "I don't understand why this all is happening." She pinched the snake on her necklace with her thumb and index finger as she continued, "This necklace has been protecting me and Ethan for centuries and now, all of a sudden, Ethan has been taken."</p><p>Elijah told her softly, "We will find Ethan. We will find our son. You have my word, Y/N."</p><p>Y/N looked up at him, "I know that, Elijah. But now that this has happened, what's to keep it from happening again?"</p><p>Elijah sighed and looked around for a moment before he told her, "Nothing. This could happened again, it could not. We don't know, but we will be there together to protect our family."</p><p>Y/N looked into his chocolate brown eyes. They were definitely different from nearly a thousand years ago, the gleam that she used to see in them dimmed and clouded by centuries and centuries of anger, sorrow, regret, and all the things Y/N wished he hadn't had to endure.</p><p>She sighed and nodded, "Always and Forever."</p><p>Elijah smiled and told her, "Always and Forever, my dearest."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N paced the room that night, Elijah sitting in a chair in the corner of his room as he watched her. She was still very stressed about the whole situation. She had insisted that they go immediately to find her son, but the Mikaelsons collectively agreed that she rest first so she could calm herself.</p><p>"Y/N, lay down." Elijah told her calmly. She wasn't much for being stressed and pacing was a big symptom of it. She shook her head, "I can't. I can't stop moving. I need something to do. I need to find my son."</p><p>Elijah spoke again, "We will find him. But you need to rest. This day has been exhausting and you won't be in your right mind if you're so worked up."</p><p>"How are you so calm, 'Lijah? Our son is gone and we don't know if he's okay or hurt." She said, continuing to pace, unable to hold back her thoughts.</p><p>Elijah was by her side in a second, his hands holding her wrists, firm but gentle enough not to hurt her. "Y/N, we will find him. I gave you my word that we would and you know better than anyone, I keep my word."</p><p>Her expressions softened, the worry in her eyes fading a little bit as his voice soothed her. She hadn't heard his voice in so long and it seemed so strange to hear it again. A tear slipped from her eye as she stared up at him, gazing deep into his brown eyes with such love.</p><p>He gave her a soft smile to ease her further, sweeping her off of her feet and carrying her to the bed. He laid her down under the sheets, pulling the covers up and climbing in next to her. "Rest now, my dearest heart. The sooner you sleep, the sooner you wake, and the sooner we find Ethan. Sleep."</p><p>She sighed, calming her nerves, and laid her head on his chest. She breathed in his familiar scent and let out a deep breath. "I love you." Elijah spoke softly. Y/N smiled, "I love you, as well, Elijah."</p><p>After a few more soothing words from Elijah, Y/N's mind wandered and she soon found herself resting for tomorrow's search.</p><p>~</p><p>Elijah woke Y/N up the next morning. He was against it at first, happy seeing the love of his eternal life back to him and so calm, but he knew she would want to be up early. She woke up slowly, her eyes fluttering open as she looked over at Elijah with squinted eyes. Y/N looked at the window just behind him, her eyes squinting more before they adjusted fairly quickly.</p><p>"Morning." She mumbled, grumbling a little bit. Elijah smile, remembering how Y/N hated mornings. That hadn't changed. "Good morning, Y/N. I would have let you sleep, but I knew you would want to be up early."</p><p>She took a moment for her mind to wake up, slowly adjusting to not sleeping. She yawned once and said, "It's so strange."</p><p>"What is?" Elijah asked, rubbing her arm gently as she woke up. She shrugged, "Ethan always woke me up in the morning. He would get hungry and, instead of making breakfast himself, which he knows how to do, he would jump on the bed to wake me up and we'd make it together."</p><p>Elijah smiled, imagining the scene in his head. He couldn't wait to finally be apart of the little family Y/N and Ethan had in one another. She sighed and got out of the bed, Elijah following just behind her as she tried to get herself situated.</p><p>She rubbed her arms, looking around as she got used to her surroundings. She was never one to wake up quickly. Y/N opened her arms, walking over to Elijah with the intention of hugging him. He smiled, remembering this from those centuries ago, how she would drag herself out of bed and make the first task of the day to hug him.</p><p>He opened his arm to her, pulling her in close for a long, loving, content hug. She breathed in his scent, familiarizing herself once again after all those years.</p><p>After she'd fully woken up, she took a quick shower, Elijah following after her. They got dressed and grabbed a drink to get them going through the day. The siblings joined in the courtyard of the compound as they discussed what they were doing.</p><p>Klaus spoke up, "They will be taking Ethan to Mystic Falls, correct?"</p><p>Y/N nodded, "It's the place of his birth, and that's the requirement of the spell, is it not?"</p><p>"So, we journey to Mystic Falls. The witches are probably well on their way already." Klaus said as he thought about how they would go about this rescue mission.</p><p>"I'll come with. You all aren't exactly friends with anyone there. I'd have a better chance at getting help." Hayley spoke up, taking a step closer while she bounced Hope in her arms.</p><p>Elijah shook his head, "You need to stay here and watch over Hope. We can handle this. We wouldn't get much done if we were worrying about Hope's safety, as well as Ethan's."</p><p>Hayley began to argue, but decided not to as she took a step back. Y/N couldn't help herself as she looked between Elijah and Hayley. Hayley's eyes lingered on him a little longer than Y/N would have preferred as she thought about what exactly their relationship was. Elijah, on the other hand, didn't seem very phased by Hayley as he continued to discuss with his siblings. She'd have to look into that.</p><p>Hayley's eye flickered over to Y/N and they both looked away quickly. To distract herself from that topic, Y/N asked, "Who all is going with me and Elijah?"</p><p>Klaus looked at you and spoke, "We were thinking you could stay behind with Hayley to watch over Hope while we go."</p><p>Her eyes widened as she said, "What do you mean? I'm coming with you."</p><p>Rebekah spoke up, "We just think it would be safer for you..."</p><p>"You forget, Esther used that spell on me as well. I'm an Original just like the three of you. I don't need to be kept safe, I need to find my son." Y/N told them.</p><p>Klaus began to speak, but Y/N cut him off. "What would you do if it was Hope? Would you stay behind and let everyone else go?"</p><p>There was silence before he finally spoke, "Y/N will come with us. We will leave Davina and Marcel here in case we need new information about the witches. Hayley will stay behind with Hope and have the pack watch over them. We will leave now, we've already wasted enough time as it is."</p><p>Y/N nodded and went to go grab a couple of things before they headed off. Klaus and Rebekah took a car together as Y/N rode with Elijah. They headed out of New Orleans quickly, leaving a few things with the people staying back in the case they would need it.</p><p>The car ride with Elijah was pleasant, despite the stress Y/N was under and the stress Elijah was fighting off. Unable to keep her curiosity at bay, Y/N asked, "'Lijah?"</p><p>"Yes?" He asked, looking at her for a moment before turning back to the road. She bit her lip before asking, "What's the deal with you and Hayley? I don't mean to impose, I'm just...curious..."</p><p>He looked over at her, his eyebrows knitting together as he asked, "Where is this coming from?"</p><p>She shrugged a little. She'd seen the way they looked at each other, the way she looked at him. When Hayley loiked over at Y/N, there was something in her eyes. Jealousy? Anger? She couldn't tell, but she didn't like it either.</p><p>"Well...she just seems to look at you a certain way. You act another way around her and Klaus was saying things a little...differently." She mumbled.</p><p>Elijah fought the urge to let out a harsh huff at his brother's inability to not make things harder than they were, especially when it came to his love life or lack thereof. He sighed and simply said, "There was something going on between Hayley and I..."</p><p>Y/N couldn't hold back the hurt in her heart at those words. She spoke, keeping as clear a voice as possible, but there was a small croak in her her words, "So...did you move on from me?"</p><p>Elijah looked over at her, surprised and shocked by her question. When they were together in each other's arms centuries ago, he was always there to tell her that he would always be there for her. That he would always be at her side to tell her that she was the only woman in the world that he would ever love. Had she forgotten that?</p><p>Elijah shook his head, "Of course not. Yes, I will admit, I have been with a few other women since I thought I lost you...but I have never been content with any of them. It was never the same, they never came close to you. Hayley and I had a few exchanged words and looks, yes, but we never did anything. I've never met anyone like you, Y/N, and having you back has been the best thing that's happened to me in forever. I thought I lost you, Y/N, and I never want to go through that again. You are it for me."</p><p>Y/N couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips at his answer. She fidgeted with her fingers as she replayed his words in her head. 'I've never met anyone like you, Y/N, and having you back has been the best thing that's happened to me in forever. You are it for me.'</p><p>She bit her lip before looking back up at him, "I love you so much. I've missed you every hour, every minute, every second I've been away from you."</p><p>He smiled, "As have I, my dear. I love you." He turned back to the road to get back to their long trip ahead of them.</p><p>~</p><p>The long ride was coming to an end as they passed by the sign that read 'Welcome to Mystic Falls'. Y/N was instantly captivated by the sights. She hadn't been in this place in a thousand years, it was so strange being back and it had changed so drastically.</p><p>Elijah watched her with such adoration. He missed this, the way her eyes lit up when she saw something new and amazing.</p><p>"I feel like Ethan whenever we go to a new place." She almost whispered. There was a sense of familiarity in her surroundings, how could there not be? Everything was similar, yet so very different. It was amazing.</p><p>"I wish I could have taken him here with you, he could see where my home was, where his home should have been, where our home should have been." She had reached over, placing a hand on the hand resting on his arm rest.</p><p>Elijah smiled at her and she smiled back lovingly. But, slowly, her smile faded as she spoke, "But the first time he gets to see it, it's because he was kidnapped by a bunch of red-headed witches trying to take his magic. Magic that we only just learned of."</p><p>Elijah placed a hand on hers, squeezing it gently. He gave her a calm smile, his chocolate eyes gazing into hers lovingly. She calmed herself and sat back in her seat, trying to keep her mind as calm as possible.</p><p>Elijah looked back at the road, his brows furrowing as he saw Klaus pull over next to a bar called the Mystic Grill. He rolled his eyes, pulling over as well and getting out of the car. He saw Y/N beginning to open her door and rushed over to her side to open it for her.</p><p>Y/N chuckled and he rolled his eyes, mocking annoyance that she wasn't letting him be chivalrous. He held his hand out for her and she grabbed it, letting him at least help her out of the car.</p><p>"I'm supposed to open the door, you know." He told her playfully. She laughed, "Yes, but where's the fun in that?"</p><p>He shook his head and guided you inside the bar. "Why are we stopping at a bar?" She asked. Elijah sighed, his voice sounding bored, "Niklaus probably saw something he liked."</p><p>Y/N shrugged, "Sounds like him."</p><p>They both went inside, following Klaus as Rebekah joined their sides instead. He walked up to the bar, standing next to a girl with blonde hair. He gave a little smirk and greeted, "Hello, love."</p><p>The girl looked over at him quickly, "Klaus?"</p><p>He smirked more, "The one and only. Did you miss me?"</p><p>She scoffed a little, "I probably would have if you hadn't tried to kill all of my friends at one point."</p><p>Y/N was confused when she heard that. That didn't sound like Klaus. The Klaus she knew was kind and sensitive and wouldn't try to kill anyone unless they hurt his family, but even then he would have some kind of mercy on them.</p><p>How much as he changed? How much have they all changed?</p><p>"What do you want, Klaus?" A brunette sitting next to her asked. She stood up, the blonde following suit as they faced him. He put his arms up in defense, "My family and I are just visiting for some...family business. I thought I might drop by and say hello. Am I not welcome?"</p><p>His smirk seemed to widen more, if that was even possible, as he asked the last question. Y/N walked forward to stand next to Klaus. "Who are these people?" She asked him, staring them down. They seemed angry enough with him to kill him and it seemed like now would have been a good time to step in, just in case it came to that.</p><p>"Who are you?" The blonde questioned, inching a little closer.</p><p>Klaus spoke up, "Ladies, ladies, calm yourselves. I'm here for friendly business. No need to get angry with me. This is my dear long lost sister, Y/N."</p><p>"There's more of you?" The brunette asked. Klaus ignored her and introduced the girls to her, "These are some old acquaintances of mine, Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert."</p><p>"You have another sister?" Caroline asked. Elena followed, "There's another Mikaelson we don't know about?"</p><p>Klaus tilted his head, "Yes and no. Technically-"</p><p>Elijah stepped forward, interrupting his brother and standing beside Y/N, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Technically, we have things to do and places to be. So if you'll excuse us."</p><p>The girls eyed her, questions in their gazes as they tried to figure her out. It was a cross between 'Are you crazy?' or 'Do you need help?'. She couldn't tell nor could she figure out why she would receive either of those looks.</p><p>The Mikaelsons may be vampires, but they're all sweethearts. Besides Finn and Mikael, and sometimes Esther. Y/N didn't know what happened to them. She had a lot of catching up to do, it seemed.</p><p>Elijah looked at Klaus before walking away, Rebekah following after him after she gave the girls a teasing look. Rebekah wrapped her arm around Y/N's shoulders as she took her form Elijah and dragged her outside. "After we rescue my nephew, I'll have to take you to a boutique that has these really nice clothes. They're fabulous, darling."</p><p>Y/N laughed as they got back in the car. Elijah opened the door for Y/N as she stepped in and Rebekah went back with Klaus. They continued their drive, heading to only they knew where, while Y/N looked around the city she once called home a thousand years ago.</p><p>When they pulled into the driveway of a mansion, Y/N furrowed her brows, "Another stop?" Elijah shook his head, "No. This is our home here. We stayed here when we came back to Mystic Falls a while ago."</p><p>He opened her door and helped her out of the car, pleased that she allowed him to this time. Elijah led her into the house and let her explore while he and his siblings took the covers off of the furniture.</p><p>After a while, Elijah and Y/N went out to grab a bite. When they returned, Elijah rolled his eyes when he stepped into the house. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Elijah asked, his tone annoyed and bored all at once.</p><p>There were two men in the room, talking with Klaus. They turned around when they heard Elijah's voice, their brows furrowing when they saw Y/N next to him. Klaus spoke, "Ah, you're back. Maybe you can help me deal with these two..."</p><p>Elijah stuffed a hand in his pocket while the other was placed on the small of Y/N's back. She moved closer to Elijah's side as she watched the two. "Who are these two?" She asked, crossing her arms.</p><p>The two looked back at her with an equal amount of confusion. "Who are you?" The darker haired one asked.</p><p>"I asked first." Y/N said, uncrossing her arms and taking a step forward. Elijah let his hand down, not moving closer to her for protection, knowing her enough to know that she would have it perfectly under control.</p><p>Klaus spoke up, "These are the Salvatore brothers. A huge pain in the ass, if you ask me. Stefan, Damon, please meet another Original."</p><p>"Another Original? Are you guys growing from trees or something?" The darker haired one, Damon, asked.</p><p>"I ask myself the same thing sometimes." Klaus shrugged, kissing her forehead as she walked over to get a drink from the counter. Elijah followed, grabbing two glasses and pouring them both a drink.</p><p>"Now that you've met my dear Y/N, I think it's time you both left." He narrowed his eyes as he held up his cup, "Thank you for your visit, please....don't return soon."</p><p>Klaus gave them a small smirk and Stefan stepped forward, ignoring Elijah's warning, "Why are you back in Mystic Falls? I thought we got rid of you."</p><p>"Got rid of us? Please, we left." Klaus spoke, "And why we are back here is really none of your business."</p><p>Damon spoke again, "Actually it is because this is our town and you are not supposed to be in it."</p><p>"Technically, this is our town." Y/N spoke, taking a sip from her glass. The brothers looked at her, confusion and annoyance written on their faces.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Stefan asked.</p><p>Y/N looked up at them, already tired of having them over here, quickly fitting in with the rest of them as she stared at the brothers. "We were here first. Way before you actually, I can assure you."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion.</p><p>Y/N rolled her eyes, "We grew up here. This was our home. Now I would appreciate it if you got lost. We have family business to attend to and I would really like to get to that before I lose my mind."</p><p>"There's more of you running around town again? Is it Kol again? Or maybe it's Finn." Damon rolled his eyes.</p><p>"They're here?" She asked Elijah.</p><p>He mumbled to her, "Finn is far away from here and Kol is probably somewhere making mischief again."</p><p>She pouted. She was relieved that Finn was nowhere to be found but she was a little saddened by the fact that she hadn't seen Kol again. They were really good friends before they were separated and she loved spreading mischief with him, pulling little tricks and pranks with the people around the village. She would find him again eventually.</p><p>"What kind of family business?" Stefan asked.</p><p>"God, you just won't leave it be, will you?" She asked, rolling her eyes as well. Elijah smirked a little and covered it up with a sip at his drink again.</p><p>"The family kind. Now if you would kindly leave." Y/N urged. They sighed, annoyed that they hadn't gotten any information out of them. "Have fun. Or don't, I don't care." Damon said as he walked away, Stefan in tow.</p><p>She sighed and downed the rest of her drink, "Where's Rebekah?"</p><p>"Off feeding. She'll be back in a moment." Klaus explained. "Then we'll figure out this Ethan situation because I know damn well we didn't beat the witches here."</p><p>Y/N nodded and followed Elijah to his room where they waited for Rebekah to return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a while, Rebekah returned from her little trip. They all met in the living room to discuss matters. Y/N had once again grown anxious after escaping Elijah's calming state. She tapped her foot and chewed on her nails are she talked with the siblings.</p><p>"What should we do?" She asked, moving her finger away from her mouth to speak before returning it swiftly to give her something to do. Elijah reached over and grabbed her hand, putting it in his to keep it out of her mouth.</p><p>"First, you're going to stop doing that. Then, we need to come up with a plan. There are three of them. While they can't kill us, they can still hold us off. We need more people on our side." Elijah sighed.</p><p>Klaus sighed, "Are you suggesting who I think you are?"</p><p>"This is the town, isn't it?" Elijah asked.</p><p>Y/N rolled her eyes. She's been gone almost a thousand years. Of course they would meet other people and when she rejoins the siblings, they wouldn't go into specifics until she asked. They were all dramatic.</p><p>"Who is it that you are referring to?" Y/N asked, crossing her arms with a sigh.</p><p>Elijah spoke, "The people you shooed away." Y/N sighed and shrugged a shoulder, "You helped." His lip twitched a little as it threatened to turn up into a smirk.</p><p>"After we have more advantage on our side, what then? We can't just walk up, snap their necks, grab Ethan, and leave. When has it ever been that easy for us?" Rebekah asked, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one side.</p><p>"When have our plans ever gone according to plan?" Klaus countered.</p><p>"So what do we do? March in and see what happens? I can't put Ethan in danger like that..." Y/N spoke, uncrossing her arms and slumping her shoulders. They all sighed, thinking of what they should do. Getting Ethan wouldn't be easy, especially if they were going up against witches. They needed a plan that would work.</p><p>"Right now, all we can do is try and get the Mystic Falls gang to help. We still don't know how powerful these witches are. So we can't figure all of this out and make a plan until we do." Klaus spoke.</p><p>Y/N sighed and nodded. She walked toward the door, the siblings watching after her in confusion. She turned around as she placed her hand on the doorknob and looked at Elijah, "Are you coming?"</p><p>"And where are we going?" He asked, walking over to her.</p><p>"To get the help." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders. Elijah huffed a small laugh and walked after her, not bothering to try and get her to wait until morning. He knew here enough to know she wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good night worrying about her son more than she already was.</p><p>Elijah and Y/N were in the car in no time. He drove because he was the only one who knew where he was going. After the short drive, Y/N found herself in front of a boarding house. She almost rolled her eyes, "Do all the vampires in this town live in big expensive houses? It's not very subtle."</p><p>Elijah laughed, getting out of the car and rushing to her side to help her out. She smiled sweetly as she took his hand, getting out of the car and heading to the door.</p><p>"This is the Salvatore Boarding House. And, to answer your question, no. However, the local werewolf lives in a mansion." He spoke as he lead her to the door.</p><p>"Of course they do." Y/N said, rolling her eyes with a smile. They got to the door and Elijah just turned the knob and let himself in, clearly familiar with his surroundings. They walked in, their arms intertwined as Elijah fixed his already perfect tie.</p><p>The brothers were speaking in another room as the two walked up. Elijah announced, "I hope you don't mind, we let ourselves in."</p><p>The brothers turned to face him, instantly on guard from the Originals in their house. Damon spoke, "Then I'm sure you can let yourself out."</p><p>"Is that any way to treat your house guest?" Y/N spoke, tilting her head.</p><p>Stefan tilted his head, "You're less our house guest, more our intruder."</p><p>"And if you would leave, that'd be great. Preferably before a few chairs in this room get broken." Damon added, taking a small step forward towards one of the chairs, he was clearly itching to break one of the legs off and use it.</p><p>Elijah rolled his eyes and spoke, "We only came to talk, nothing else. Where are your friends?"</p><p>"Why?" Stefan asked, taking a step forward in question.</p><p>"That will be explained when your friends get here." She said, flashing a smile.</p><p>The brothers eyed her, not trusting her just like they didn't trust the rest of the Mikaelsons. She only stared back, giving a silent challenge as she dared them to mess with her. Stefan sighed and picked up his phone, taking a call.</p><p>"Hey, Stefan. What's up?"</p><p>"Elena, we need you all over here quickly. Get Caroline and Bonnie."</p><p>"We're here."</p><p>"Why? What happened?"</p><p>Stefan turned to face Elijah and Y/N and spoke while he stared at them, "We have a visit from a couple Originals."</p><p>~</p><p>The three girls opened the door as they stepped into the house. Upon seeing the Originals, their steps slowed and they made sure the carefully walk around them to get beside Damon and Stefan.</p><p>"What are you all doing here? What do you want?" Elena asked.</p><p>Y/N brought her hands up to her temples, fighting to cover her ears as she whispered, "Oh my god, you're voice is so annoying..." She turned away for a moment and Elijah simply closed his eyes and fought back the smile that was about to creep onto his face. He turned, placing a hand on her hip and whispering to her, "This really isn't the time, my dear..."</p><p>YN nodded, "You're right. My apologies..." She shook her head quickly and straightened back up as she turned around and acted as nothing had happened. Elena had crossed her arms when she'd turned around.</p><p>"We only came to talk, nothing else." Elijah spoke as he straightened his suit, his already perfect suit.</p><p>"What if we don't want to listen?" The new girl said, crossing her arms and leaning on her side. Y/N had already met Elena and Caroline, so she was probably the other girl Stefan mentioned, Bonnie.</p><p>Y/N tilted her head, mirroring her position and saying, "Well, we have ways of persuading you."</p><p>Bonnie straightened up again as she spoke, her voice cautious and alarmed, "Who even are you?"</p><p>Y/N spoke, "As Elijah said, we are only here to talk, nothing else."</p><p>"We need your help." Elijah finally said.</p><p>"The Originals need our help? With what?" Caroline asked, shocked and surprised. This was not what she had been expecting.</p><p>Y/N looked at Elijah, her eyes worried as she silently asked him if they were really sure about telling them. Elijah nodded once and Y/N sighed, "My son has been taken. By witches. We need help getting him back..."</p><p>They all stared in disbelief. There was silence that filled the room before Stefan asked, "You came all the way from New Orleans to get our help?"</p><p>She shook her head and, before she could start to explain, Elijah did for her, "The witches want his power. In order to do that-"</p><p>"They needed to come to the place of birth." Bonnie finished.</p><p>Y/N tilted her head and Elijah nodded, "Exactly. Ethan was born here. So....they came here."</p><p>Y/N nodded as she sighed, "There are three witches and we don't want to exactly match their power. We need help and you seem to be the chosen people to help..."</p><p>"You said it was your son?" Elena asked.</p><p>She nodded, "Yes, he's nine and probably really scared right now... He's just a kid." Elijah placed a hand around her waist and brought him to his side.</p><p>"Wait, so...he's a Mikaelson as well?" Damon asked.</p><p>"Yes. I'm his mother."</p><p>"And I'm his father." Elijah said, standing a little straighter, either as a challenge to them or as pride over his son. Both made Y/N smile.</p><p>"Wait, but vampires can't procreate." Stefan asked.</p><p>Y/N sighed and rolled her eyes, turning around to walk out of the door, "This is stupid. We never should have come..."</p><p>Elijah grabbed her arm and brought her to the side, away from the others. He whispered to her, "We need the help. These are the best chances we have."</p><p>Y/N shook her head, "They're just children. They don't understand."</p><p>"We can hear you, you know!" Damon said from the other room.</p><p>"Good!' Y/N yelled back.</p><p>Elijah told her, "We have to try." He then lowered his voice, low enough to make certain they couldn't hear, "And if they don't help us willingly...we'll use force. They're our best option. We can't leave Ethan to the witches."</p><p>Y/N sighed, staring into Elijah's eyes. She took a small breath to calm herself and nodded, "And we won't.... Fine."</p><p>Elijah gave her a small smile and pulled her close, capturing her lips in his. "I love you, my dear."</p><p>"I love you." She responded. They both walked back into the room and Y/N sighed.</p><p>"Okay, so here's the gist. My mother...my adoptive mother was a witch. She created this necklace," she lifted the necklace for them to see, "a long time ago. The wearer is protected from any supernatural harm. I was human was I was pregnant with Ethan almost a thousand years ago. While I was pregnant with him, Esther made us into what we were. But I was made the day after. I left home and Mikael found me. I told him of my son and he completed my change. The necklace protected Ethan, preventing him from being killed. He lived and was born part vampire, part human...and apparently, part witch. The whole vampire thing in his system slowed his growth instead. So he's physically and mentally nine years old with the experience of a near thousand year old being. Any questions?"</p><p>Damon raised his hand and she rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Just one, why are we supposed to believe this?"</p><p>"Forget it." Y/N said, turning around to walk off. Elijah moved his hand from her waist to her arm as he pulled her back without turning his body or attention. She turned back almost immediately, not bothering to fight him in this. She stood next to him again and Elijah spoke, "Why would we lie about a little boy, our son, being in trouble to do something to you?"</p><p>The group exchanged looks, having a silent conversation as they thought over what they should do. The two Originals read their faces as they watched, waiting for a reply.</p><p>Damon's face scrunched in irritation and disbelief, but he soon sighed heavily and turned back to the two, for the most part, patiently waiting.</p><p>"Fine." Damon said, "We'll help you. What's the plan?"</p><p>Elijah smiled and explained, "That is to be decided. For now, wait for a call..."</p><p>They looked in annoyance and Elijah simply continued to watch. "Thank you. We will call you when we've come up with a plan. For now, we shall be seeing you."</p><p>He grabbed Y/N's hand and they quickly rushed away and out of the door, at the car in no time. After they reached the car, Elijah opened her door and she got in. The rest of the car ride was filled with Y/N thinking of a plan while Elijah simply enjoyed the presence of the person he'd been in love with for the past thousand years.</p><p>Y/N loved Elijah with all her heart, and she wants nothing more than to spend the rest of her immortal life with Elijah. But with her son gone, she couldn't focus on her heart's desire until her son was found. Elijah knew this, and he would gladly wait if it meant he got to spend time with her and his son.</p><p>~</p><p>Ethan must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes, he found himself in a very unfamiliar place. It wasn't anywhere he'd been, which was definitely not something he could say much.</p><p>The room he was in was vacant, other than a single bed and a bedside table. He looked around, wandering if everything was just a dream. He moved off of the bed and inched toward the window, peering out to see a tiny field that meets woods at the end.</p><p>He turned around and looked at the door. He hoped that, when he opened it, he'd turn the corner, or whatever was on the other side, and see his mother waiting for him to wake.</p><p>He took in a small breath and placed his hand on the knob. He slowly turned it and stepped out of the room. He wanted to call out, call for his mother, call for Elijah, he didn't know. But he didn't. He kept his mouth shut and slowly walked down the hall he was met with.</p><p>He took a silent, slow step out into the hall and did that for each of his steps. When he was met with the end of the hall, he looked out to see what lay ahead. The redheaded witches were sat at a table in the kitchen, plates in front of them as they discussed matters between them quietly.</p><p>Ciara looked up from her food and over to Ethan who she saw enter the hall, "Aw, you're awake. Come, you must be hungry. You haven't eaten since, I assume, yesterday. You need to eat. You are still part human, young boy."</p><p>Ethan shifted in his spot, he didn't want to go closer to the witches. He didn't know them, they kidnapped him. But they hadn't hurt him this far, but what does that mean for the future? He didn't know what to do.</p><p>Saoirse tilted her head and stood up from her seat. She slowly approached Ethan, kneeling when she got up to him. Ethan took a step back, earning a sigh from Saoirse. "You have every reason not to trust us, child," she started, "But you do not need to fear us. We will not kill you, you have our word."</p><p>Ethan thought over her words. Her words were very careful. She said they wouldn't kill him...but would they hurt him? He couldn't be sure, he could only be cautious. But how good was that? He sighed and nodded, knowing if he didn't willingly eat, they would be sure he did.</p><p>She stood and held out her hand. Ethan didn't take it, instead he walked up to the table and sat down at the empty chair, a plate of food already in front of him. He stared at it, not exactly trusting it. "Eat up. We have a big day today." Roisin said.</p><p>Ethan looked up at her, a hint of fear written on his face. Roisin shook her head, "That is not today. That shall be tomorrow. Today, we need to collect supplies."</p><p>Ethan gulped and looked back at the food. "Eat. Or you'll faint later on. No need to cause a scene." Ciara told him. Ethan sighed and began to slowly eat his food, to the satisfactory of the witches around him.</p><p>He just wanted to be home with his mother, safe in her arms. He wanted to be at his favorite cabin in his favorite city watching the sunset with his mother. Like they had before. He didn't want to be here.</p><p>~</p><p>"Y/N." Elijah said, leaning over as he whispered her name into her ear. She looked up from her book. She had just finished listening to Klaus give off a few possible plans but they were all turned down because they didn't have enough information for those plans to work.</p><p>Elijah narrowed his eyes slightly as he said, "I would like to take you somewhere today. Just for a little while. I think you'll like it."</p><p>"Where?" Y/N asked, a small smile spreading over her lips.</p><p>He smiled a little as he said, "It's a surprise."</p><p>Y/N gave a little chuckle and nodded, "Okay, when?"</p><p>He stood then, holding his hand out for Y/N. She took it and he hauled her to her feet. He held out his arm and linked it with hers, walking out of the front door with her and heading to the car.</p><p>The car ride was calm, filled with light conversation as Y/N talked about a few places she and Ethan had been. When Elijah stopped the car, putting it in park, Y/N furrowed her brow as she looked out to the wood in front of them.</p><p>Elijah opened her door and held out a hand for her. "Why are we here?" Y/N asked. Elijah smiled a little as he told her, "You'll see..."</p><p>Y/N sighed and gave him another smile as an indicator that she trusted him. He led her through the woods, guiding her down a semi-familiar path. Then she saw it.</p><p>"Is this...?" Y/N asked as she saw what lay ahead of her.</p><p>Elijah nodded, "Home."</p><p>She smiled as she let go of his hand and looked around. She could still remember the village she grew up in, she could see them still standing in the wood. She could see the fire that burned in the middle of the village, the stables where they kept the horses, the trees that she and the young Mikaelson siblings used to climb.</p><p>Elijah watched, a smile on his face as she saw her wonder and awe when she saw her old home. She turned as she ran back over to Elijah, grabbing his hand. She ran through the familiar place with him, laughing as she was reminded of those times all those years ago where Elijah and herself would run through the wood as they enjoyed their time together. She missed those days. She missed him.</p><p>"Thank you, Elijah." She told him, a bright smile on her face. She chewed on her lip as she said, "When we get Ethan back, we'll have to show him..."</p><p>Elijah nodded, grabbing her hands in his as he placed a gentle kiss to the back of them. "Come." He told her, turning around and leading her somewhere. After the short walk was complete, Elijah stopped. He looked down and stomped on the ground. He nodded and gave a swift, hard stomp as the ground collapsed in front of them.</p><p>Elijah took her hand and she smiled. He motioned toward the giant hole and she jumped in, Elijah following after her. They looked around, Elijah trying to figure out what part of the cave they were in and Y/N listening to the water dripping deep in the cave.</p><p>He silently led her through the dark and damp cave, making sure she didn't trip and fall or hurt herself. He stopped suddenly, Y/N making her way around her as she looked to see why he'd stopped.</p><p>"We can't go in. It's warded against vampires." Elijah spoke, a small hint of annoyance in his voice. She chewed her lip and grabbed her necklace, clenching it in her hand before taking a step forward.</p><p>She sighed, releasing a breath she hadn't known she was holding as she saw herself pass the threshold of the wardings. "How..." Elijah trailed.</p><p>Y/N took a breath in, not sure how she was able to do it either. She shrugged and lifted the necklace, "I've learned to blame it on the necklace at this point." He chuckled, accepting her answer.</p><p>"Elijah Mikaelson, would you like to come in?" She asked him, a small smile on her face a she held out her hand. He smiled and spoke, "I most certainly will." He held out his hand to grab hers, walking through the warding with ease.</p><p>"So...why exactly are we here in the first place?" Y/N asked, taking a step closer to Elijah and looking up into those breathtakingly beautiful eyes. He bent down and kissed her lips softly before slowly turning her around and pointing towards the wall of the cave.</p><p>She looked and immediately let out a soft gasp. On the cave wall were the names that Y/N and the Mikaelsons had carved into the wall so many years ago. "That is why." He told her softly.</p><p>She took a step forward, her hand held out as she approached the wall, scared that if she walked too fast the names would disappear. Her hand touched the cold, wet wall and she smiled. She ran her hand softly against the wall, her fingers tracing Elijah's name on the wall.</p><p>Elijah stepped closer as well, placing his hand over hers. He moved it over to hers, smiling at the name. "I haven't seen them since we made them... I never got to see yours."</p><p>"I came here after Ethan was born. I carved our names into the cave, so that something of ours were with each other." She spoke as she moved her hand to Ethan's name.</p><p>Elijah looked at the names and smiled.</p><p>ᛖᚦᚨᚾ</p><p>"They're beautiful." He told her, kissing her softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a good day to drop by Mystic Falls and have a little fun. Especially when the Salvatores were the true focus. Katherine was bound to have fun, toying with Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie, juggling the Salvatores.</p><p>A quick bite wouldn't hurt. Well, not her anyway.</p><p>She walked through the town to see who would be the lucky winner today. While searching for her meal, she bumped into someone. She looked up and the woman she bumped into spoke, "May I help you?"</p><p>Katherine gave her a look and said, "Maybe by watching where you're going. Sure."</p><p>"You bumped into her." Another woman standing beside her spoke.</p><p>"So maybe you should be watching where you're going." A third woman said.</p><p>Katherine rolled her eyes and began to keep walking before she saw a child standing next to the women. He looked afraid, fidgeting with his hands and shifting on his feet. She looked up at the three women and spoke, "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around..."</p><p>The taller one spoke, "What's it to you?"</p><p>Katherine took a step forward, effectively stepping into their space as she spoke, "I know a lot of people here, you aren't one of them."</p><p>The boy looked up at her, a hint of fear in her eyes. The fear wasn't for himself or for the women, it was for Katherine. He didn't want someone to get hurt. He softly cleared his throat, "What's the next thing on the list, Saoirse?"</p><p>The woman in the middle looked down at the boy, a small smile on her lips as she said, "Right. Let's go then, sisters. Leave her be." When Saoirse had bent over, Katherine snuck a look at the list in her hand. Those ingredients were definitely not for any humans.</p><p>"Witches? Should've known." Katherine spoke as the sisters passed her.</p><p>They turned around and the boy gulped. Katherine crossed her arms and tilted her head. "And a vampire. We already did know. Run along now. Don't want anyone getting hurt, do we?" The taller one said.</p><p>"Come now, Ciara, no need to get hostile." Saoirse spoke, "What is it you want, vampire?"</p><p>Katherine shrugged, "What are you doing with the boy?"</p><p>"None of your concern, really." The shortest one spoke.</p><p>Katherine looked at her and then back to the boy, who was very uncomfortable with the situation. "Did they hurt you?" Katherine asked. He shook his head. "Are they going to?"</p><p>He didn't do anything then, only looked at his feet. He didn't know how to answer, he didn't know if they were going to hurt him or not. "What are you doing with the kid?" She asked again.</p><p>The witches sighed, "If we tell you that, we'll have to kill you."</p><p>"Are you going to kill him?" She asked, unfolding her arms.</p><p>The shortest one shook her head, "Heavens no. We would never kill a child."</p><p>Saoirse rolled her eyes, "This is a young witch....for the most part. We need his power, then we let him go. That's it."</p><p>Katherine thought over their words. If it was just another person, she would have kept walking, she couldn't care less. But she wouldn't want a child to get hurt, no matter what someone would think. She sighed, "You take his magic and then you let him go? Where?"</p><p>"Back to his family, of course." Ciara spoke.</p><p>Katherine took another moment to think before she finally spoke, "If I help you find what you're looking for, you give me the kid and I'll take him back to his family. Unharmed."</p><p>The sisters exchanged a look, thinking it over with each other. They sighed and Saoirse spoke, "Fine. We have a deal. Here is our list." She waved her hand and added, "Our number is on the bottom of the paper. Call us when you're done. No delays."</p><p>Katherine gave her a look, not liking the fact that she was barking orders. "What do I call you?" She asked.</p><p>Saoirse gestured to her sisters, "I am Saoirse, this is my younger sister, Roisin, and this is my elder sister, Ciara. This is Ethan."</p><p>The little boy looked away and Katherine introduced, "Call me Katherine."</p><p>~</p><p>Later on that day, Elijah and Y/N went to the Grill. Elijah, with all his calm, was able to keep Y/N's stress down with little chatter while they waited for something, anything to pop up regarding Ethan.</p><p>While they sat at the bar, a familiar voice popped up next to her. "Day drinking? I thought that was my thing." Damon said, taking a seat in a stool next to her. Y/N rolled her eyes and asked, "Do you have news or something? Or are you just trying to annoy me?"</p><p>Damon shrugged, "Do I need a reason?"</p><p>"Yes." Elijah and Y/N responded in unison.</p><p>Damon held his hands up, "Just came for a drink."</p><p>"Then sit over there. No need to sit next to me." Y/N told him.</p><p>Damon shrugged his shoulders and moved over a seat to give her the space she wanted. She sighed and looked back at Elijah, who gave her a smile.</p><p>A few moments later, more annoyance walked in when the other Salvatore walked into the bar. He walked up to Damon and asked, "Guess who's in town?"</p><p>Damon shrugged, "Do I need or want to care?"</p><p>"Probably. It's Katherine." Stefan told him, his voice irritated and tired.</p><p>Elijah's head snapped up and over to Stefan as soon as he said the name. "Would you mind repeating that?" He asked, standing from his seat.</p><p>Stefan told him, "Katherine's in town."</p><p>Elijah looked down at his glass on the bar and clenched his jaw once. Y/N felt a ping of jealousy as she saw Elijah's reaction. She asked, "Do you know her?"</p><p>"I would hope so." Said a female voice walking up behind them. They all turned around to see a...Elena?...walking up to them. Elijah clenched his jaw again as he let out a breath. Katherine gave him a smile as she walked up to him.</p><p>"Katerina." Elijah spoke. Y/N furrowed her brow. She looked exactly like Elena.</p><p>"Miss me?" Katherine asked, walking up and beginning to place her hand on his shoulder. Elijah's hand came up and grabbed her wrist before she could touch him. He took a single step closer to Y/N as he told Katherine, "Not especially."</p><p>Katherine looked between her and Elijah, raising a brow. "Her? You chose her? Elijah, darling, your standards are getting quite low."</p><p>Elijah clenched his jaw at her insult toward Y/N, trying his hardest to maintain composure. Y/N could help but feel a wave of jealousy roll over her. She was one of Elijah's former suitors.</p><p>Elijah spoke as calmly as he could, "I'd advise you watch your tongue."</p><p>"What are you even doing in Mystic Falls, Katherine?" Stefan asked her, breaking the rising tension between the three. She turned her attention from Elijah and looked back at him, a smirk returning to her face as she said, "I was coming to see you boys, but I ran into some...business."</p><p>"What business would you have here?" Elijah asked, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>She shrugged, "You first."</p><p>"Family business, your turn."</p><p>"What kind of family business? Did Klaus do something again? Is he here?" She simply said.</p><p>Elijah sighed, "That's really none of your concern, Katerina, you are not family."</p><p>"And she is?" Katherine said, pointing at Y/N. Y/N took a step forward, clenching her jaw and trying to keep her fists from clenching as well. She didn't want to fight in front of all of these humans, but she was ready to defend her family.</p><p>Elijah wrapped a hand around her waist and brought her back over to her side to calm her down enough, "She most certainly is."</p><p>Katherine clenched her jaw slightly and eyed Y/N. Damon spoke, "How about we go somewhere where there aren't humans watching us?"</p><p>Elijah and Katherine stared each other down before finally agreeing. They headed to the mansion. Katherine walked in behind the Salvatores and Rebekah and Klaus stood up. Rebekah sighed, "This is sure to be interesting."</p><p>"Indeed." Klaus agreed.</p><p>Y/N stood by Elijah's side as they got back to speaking. "Where were we?" Elijah asked, his gaze trained on Katherine once again.</p><p>Damon shrugged, "You and Evil Elena were staring each other down while we were trying to figure out why she's here."</p><p>Y/N sighed and Elijah placed a kiss to her forehead before turning back to the conversation. "Why are you here?" Klaus asked.</p><p>Katherine spoke, "I was coming to see them," she pointed to the Salvatores, "Then I bumped into a few witches and-"</p><p>"Witches?" Y/N interrupted, stepping away from Elijah's side as she walked over to Katherine. "Explain." She told her.</p><p>Katherine rolled her eyes at the order, "Something with a kid. Business."</p><p>Y/N tried to keep her voice as steady as possible as she asked, "Do you know the kid's name?"</p><p>"Ethan." Katherine responded.</p><p>Y/N's eyes widened, she took a step back as she took this in. Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah stood up straighter as they walked closer as well. Katherine looked at each of them, wondering what they were suddenly on edge about.</p><p>"You know the kid?" Katherine asked.</p><p>"Family business." Elijah repeated.</p><p>Stefan and Damon exchanged a look and Stefan asked, "Are you helping the witches?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm trying to speed up the process to get the kid home." Katherine told him.</p><p>Klaus was in front of her in no time, holding her in a choke hold. She grabbed at his hand and Klaus hissed, "You're the bloody witches who mean to harm my nephew?"</p><p>Katherine responded between gasps, "I didn't know!"</p><p>"Put her down." Elijah said in a stern voice. Klaus grumbled and let her go, leaving Katherine to fall to the ground. Elijah stepped over to her, fury in his eyes as he said, "Let me get this straight. You are going to help these witches in removing the power from my son so they can have it for themselves?"</p><p>"Your son?" Katherine asked. She looked over at Y/N, who was trying so hard not to have a panic attack. "My son." Elijah repeated, his voice harsh.</p><p>Katherine looked away as she thought about what she'd been told, "How is this even possible?"</p><p>Y/N spoke up, walking over to Katherine, "I was pregnant with him before I turned. While I carried him, I was made a vampire and it passed through him. I've managed to keep my son safe for nearly a thousand years and you're going to come by and mess it up by helping bloody witches take his power!"</p><p>Y/N smacked her then, so caught up in her rage to control herself. Katherine's head turned at the hard blow to her face and she held her face where she'd been struck. Elijah pulled Y/N back into his chest, kissing her forehead. "We'll get him, I promise." He whispered to her. She nodded, "I know."</p><p>She took in a calming breath and told Katherine, "You're going to help me save my son, whether you like it or not."</p><p>Katherine looked at Elijah, whose expression was just as hard as Y/N's. She nodded, knowing she had no choice in the matter. She pulled out her phone and showed them the screen. "This is where they live. They needed ingredients for the spell and I got it for them. I brought them over earlier. They said they'd been doing the spell tomorrow there. They told me to meet them at one o'clock sharp."</p><p>Elijah clenched his jaw and walked away with Y/N, headed away from everyone else so they had a moment to breathe. Klaus told Katherine harshly, "Leave. If we need you, we'll call."</p><p>She left just then, leaving a rush to get away from the danger of the Mikaelsons. Stefan and Damon exchanged a look and said, "Now that that's done with...we'll get going." The two followed Katherine's lead, leaving as quick as possible.</p><p>Elijah sat down with Y/N, pulling her to his chest. "Shh, don't worry, dearheart. We'll save him. They won't be able to hurt him."</p><p>She nodded into his chest, "I know." He spoke to her softly, "I love you, my dear."</p><p>She smiled, "I love you, too."</p><p>He bent down, capturing her lips in his. Oh, how they missed these kisses. They missed being with each other more than anything in the world. Throughout their time apart, it was like they couldn't breathe, but now they were inhaling. Everything was so clear now that they were together again.</p><p>But they couldn't be complete without their son.</p><p>~</p><p>That night, Niklaus had contacted the Salvatores, Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie. They arrived at the mansion in no time and they were all going over the plan.</p><p>"There's a cottage somewhere in the woods that the witches have taken shelter. They're going to perform the spell tomorrow and we need to be there before they do that." Klaus spoke.</p><p>"So what do we do when we get there? Walk in fangs blazing?" Damon questioned.</p><p>"We'll need Bonnie to invite us inside of the house. The witches are bound to have the place warded." Elijah said, turning to her. Bonnie shrugged, "Seems easy enough."</p><p>"These witches are very powerful, we'll need to take them out quickly. But the first and top priority is my son. Anyone who's able to, grab him and run. We'll deal with the witches, just make sure to get him far away from them." Y/N told firmly told them.</p><p>They all nodded, understand the loose plan. Going into detail with this plan would seem to guarantee a failed mission, they all knew that. "Feed, gather your strength. You'll need it." Klaus told them all.</p><p>~</p><p>That morning, everyone regrouped and headed out to the woods where the cottage was. Katherine had been debriefed beforehand by Stefan, so she was ready to go in with everyone else as well.</p><p>The house was quiet. Bonnie moved closer, peeking through the windows to see when it was safe to enter. She gave a thumbs up to them all from where they were in the trees and climbed through one of the windows.</p><p>A few moments later, the door opened and she invited everyone in. "They've already started." Bonnie said, and it was confirmed a moment later when chanting was heard from another room. They all rushed in quickly, going around the area they had started chanting in.</p><p>The witches stood with their eyes closed and their hands joined in a circle around Ethan. While they chanted, Damon sent a signal for Stefan and Caroline to come closer. They walked up quietly, and just as soon as Caroline went to grab Ethan, Saoirse reached her hand out, pointed at Caroline. She was sent flying into the wall.</p><p>Ethan looked up, his eyes now opened as the spell they were performing halted. He looked around at everyone and his eyes widened when he saw Y/N hiding behind a corner. She put a finger over her lips and he nodded, looking back at everyone else. Roisin spoke, "Did you think we were stupid? We knew you'd come for him. We knew Katherine would be unreliable. All the bloodsuckers are."</p><p>They charged at them, but they raised their hands and narrowed their eyes, Damon, Caroline, Katherine, and Stefan shrinking in their spots as they clenched their heads. "Unhand him!" Klaus yelled, beginning to run toward them.</p><p>"We are finishing this spell and there's nothing you can do the stop us." Ciara said. Bonnie began chanting, holding her hands up as she directed her spell toward the sisters. They joined hands once more and began chanting to deflect the spell.</p><p>The spell failed and the witches chanted. Ethan looked around as he panicked, he looked at his mother who gave him a small smile. His breathing had picked up and Saoirse told him calmly, "Don't look at them. Close your eyes and relax."</p><p>He didn't listen, he only continued to look around at everyone in the room. His eyes fell on Elijah and Rebekah. Elijah put his hands in front of him as he signaled for Ethan to calm down, he gave a small nod. Ethan slowed his breathing, listening to Elijah as he did was he was told.</p><p>Ethan closed his eyes and let the witches continue. They began chanting again and Bonnie spoke, "They've created a shield around them. I don't have a spell to pierce it!"</p><p>Klaus rushed over to the witches, Rebekah at his side as they went to snap their necks. Ciara opened her eyes and looked at them, and the two went into the same state as Damon, Katherine, Caroline, and Stefan.</p><p>Elena grabbed Bonnie's hand as they moved closer. The air had picked up and turned into a whirlwind in the house as the sisters' spell continued, their chanting getting louder and the magic around them getting stronger.</p><p>Ethan slumped, he could feel some of his strength begin to leave him. As Elena and Bonnie moved their way closer to the witches, the power of the force field was too strong for them. As soon as they got close, they were sent flying across the room.</p><p>"Their magic is already too strong! We won't be able to get them from here!" Elijah told Y/N over the sound of the wind.</p><p>"What is there to do? We can't just leave him! I won't!" She yelled back.</p><p>"We won't! But we can't get close to them without ending up like them." He yelled. He looked back at the sisters, "Their spell is almost complete."</p><p>"What can we do?" She asked, turning back to Ethan, "I can't lose my son. I won't."</p><p>Elijah thought, trying to figure out what they could do to save Ethan. Elijah's eyes widened when he saw her necklace, "Y/N, the necklace is pulsing."</p><p>She looked down and the eyes of the snake were lit up and blinking slowly. "It's probably trying to help."</p><p>Elijah thought, "The necklace protects you both from harm, correct?" She nodded. "And when the necklace was taken off, Ethan's power was exposed?" Again, Y/n nodded.</p><p>Elijah finally spoke, "So, it probably keeps Ethan's powers dormant. Whatever they are getting now, is what the necklace doesn't protect. They can only get what they can sense... If you take off the necklace, Ethan's magic will awaken. If it's as powerful as I believe, they won't be able to contain it."</p><p>"So?" Y/N questioned.</p><p>"They either have to give up their magic or die." He told her.</p><p>Y/N looked at the necklace and sighed, taking it in her hand. She spoke to Ethan, "We'll be okay? I promise."</p><p>She took in a deep breath, clenching the necklace in her fist. She ripped the necklace off and the thread that allowed her to wear it disappeared, the snake falling to the ground. Y/N looked down at it and took a large breath in as she stomped down on the necklace, crushing it under her shoe as it shattered into tiny pieces.</p><p>Ethan's eyes opened as he threw his head back. The witches had done the same and they slowly began to rise in the air. Everyone else slowly stood from their places, the spells on them lifted as they watched what was happening.</p><p>"Hold on, sisters! We can take it together!" Saoirse exclaimed as she felt the power inside of her.</p><p>"I'm not so sure, sister!" Roisin responded.</p><p>"Keep going!" She yelled.</p><p>As the witches tried to hold on to the magic, Y/N could see the veins beginning to rise to the surface of the witches. They yelled as the pain of the magic burned across their skin, killing them slowly.</p><p>The veins reached their heads as their eyes burned in their skulls. They screamed one last time and fell to the ground. The magic that had been taken from the witches rushed back to Ethan, who began falling from the air.</p><p>Elijah rushed over and caught him before he could hit the ground. Y/N rushed over quickly, moving the hair from his face as she spoke, "Ethan? Ethan, are you okay, buddy?"</p><p>Ethan's eyes slowly began to flutter open, still feeling a little weak from the whole ordeal. He looked over at his mother and father and asked, "Is it over?"</p><p>She nodded with a smile, tears filling her eyes as she said, "Yes, yes, it's over. It's all over. You're safe."</p><p>She took him in her arms and hugging him tight. Elijah wrapped his arms around the both of them. He kissed both their foreheads. "I missed you, Mom." Ethan said softly. She smiled, "I know, baby, I know."</p><p>Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena regrouped and smiled at the three. Caroline squealed, "Aww."</p><p>Rebekah and Klaus got back up and smiled at them. Rebekah then looked down at the bodies and said, "I'm not taking care of that."</p><p>She stepped away from them and the Salvatores shrugged, "I guess that's it... I honestly thought we'd end up having to do more."</p><p>Bonnie spoke up, "Will you be alright without the necklace?"</p><p>Y/N bit her lip and nodded, "I...think so. We should be. Who we were hiding from is dead and so are these witches, so... We should be safe." She then looked at Ethan and Elijah and added, "Besides, we're Originals."</p><p>Elijah bent down and placed another kiss on her forehead, "Yes, and Originals live in New Orleans."</p><p>"Yes, so let's get back there, shall we?" Klaus spoke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N thanked the Mystic Falls residence for their help. Now that she was in her right mind, she had been able to befriend some of them, finding that they weren't so bad to be around. Worrying about Ethan had really taken a toll on her. They all seemed to like her more, now that she was back to her old self.</p><p>She had said goodbye to her new friends with promises of visiting and returned to New Orleans with her family.</p><p>As soon as they got back, Y/N, Ethan, and Elijah spent the day together. Ethan and Elijah got along perfectly. They did a lot of stuff together that only made Ethan love his father more.</p><p>Afterwards, Ethan spent time with his Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Klaus while Y/N and Elijah spent time together.</p><p>They took a stroll through the park. It was the first true quiet time they'd had together in forever. They were calm and at peace and filled with their love for each other and it made the moment perfect.</p><p>"I missed this." Y/N said, her hand wrapped around Elijah's as she ran her fingertips over their interlocked hands. "Being here with you. Everything is so calm, peaceful. It feels so much better."</p><p>Elijah smiled, bringing their hands up to his lips and kissing them softly. "As have I, dearheart."</p><p>"You know what else I've missed?" She asked him, stopping them as she faced him with a smile.</p><p>"What?" He questioned, looking into those beautiful eyes of hers. She stood on her toes to reach his lips, pressing hers against his as she engulfed him in an intimate kiss.</p><p>He kissed her back quickly and easily, placing his hand behind her head as she tilted his own for a better angle.</p><p>She tangled her hands in his hair as she deepened the kiss, so engulfed in the feel of his lips on her own.</p><p>They pulled back, their lips still hovering over each other as they smiled. "I've missed that, as well."</p><p>She chuckled and went in for another kiss. He spoke, "Wait." She stopped, moving her face away to look at him properly.</p><p>He smiled and told her, "I have something to say first."</p><p>She nodded to show she was listening and he spoke, "I've loved you for so many years and I hope to love you for so many more. And I hope to do it properly, and there's only one thing keeping me from that."</p><p>He kneeled down in front of her, taking her hand while his other disappeared in his pocket and took something out.</p><p>He took out a small black box and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring that glistened when it caught the light just right.</p><p>She covered her mouth, tears springing to her eyes as she watched him. He continued, "Being apart from you was the worst thing I ever had to endure, and being a part of you will be the best thing to be. The family I have with you is more than I could ever have asked for and I want to continue to share it with you. So, Y/N Axeldottir, will you do the honors of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"</p><p>Y/N nodded, smiling wide as she wrapped her arms around him, "Yes, Elijah, of course! You know I would!"</p><p>He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and holding on tight. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her again, this kiss filled with love and joy and passion.</p><p>When they pulled away, she told him, "You do realize we were already engaged, right?"</p><p>He nodded, "I'm aware. I just wanted to do it right. Besides, no one knew."</p><p>"Everyone will know now." She told him, wrapping her hand around his once more and engulfing him in another loving kiss.</p><p>~</p><p>When they reached the compound once again, they smiled at each other with hearts practically rising from one another. "What's got you both so happy?" Rebekah asked, walking over to them with Ethan.</p><p>Y/N ruffled Ethan's hair with a smile and looked at Elijah before turning back to Rebekah and Klaus, who were sitting in a chair reading.</p><p>"Elijah and I..." She started, the smile on her face growing.</p><p>Elijah finished for her, "We're getting married."</p><p>Rebekah smiled and ran over to give Y/N a hug, "I'm so happy for you! It's about time."</p><p>She then hugged her brother, "One thousand years of being in love and you're finally typing the knot. Congratulations."</p><p>Elijah smiled, "Thank you, Rebekah."</p><p>Klaus stood, taking his time to walk over to the two, his face blank as he folded his hands behind his back.</p><p>He stopped in front of Y/N first and a slow smile spread over his features, "I'm glad I finally get to properly call you my sister."</p><p>He hugged her tight and she hugged back, "And you, my brother."</p><p>When Klaus pulled back, he gave her that smile as he rested his hands on her shoulder and looked over to Elijah.</p><p>He smirked, "I'm happy for you, brother. You finally found the love you deserve."</p><p>Elijah couldn't help the smile that broke on his face as Klaus hugged him, a true brotherly hug that he hadn't given him in a while.</p><p>Ethan looked up at Elijah and smiled, then at his mother. "Yay!" Was all he said as he ran off to another part of the compound.</p><p>Y/N furrowed her brows, "Hm."</p><p>Elijah shrugged and smiled at her. A moment later, he was in front of them again with his camera around his neck.</p><p>"Say cheese!" He exclaimed as he held it up to his face. They both shared a laugh and got in the frame, smiling.</p><p>Ethan lowered the camera and urged them on, "Say cheese!"</p><p>Elijah and Y/N smiled even more and did as told, "Cheese!"</p><p>Ethan clicked the camera and looked at the picture, smiling wide as he ran off to another room, disappearing in a second.</p><p>"Hm, do you think he's going to show us?" Y/N asked. Elijah shrugged, "Perhaps..."</p><p>Y/N just shrugged and sat back down, Elijah following suit and picking up a book to read while they waited for Ethan.</p><p>A few minutes later, a scream was heard from Ethan's room, making everyone rush to his room in a blur to find him staring down at his photo album.</p><p>"It looks so good!" He squealed, grabbing the book and holding it to his chest. Y/N let pit a breath and sighed, "Whew. How does it look, Eth?"</p><p>He shoved the album in her hands and she chuckled as she opened it and looked at the page. Elijah looked over he shoulder at the page it was turned to, the picture he'd just taken in the middle and surrounded by a couple of drawings Ethan had scribbled in carefully and stickers he really liked. At the bottom of the picture, the words read, 'Beautiful Days'.</p><p>They both smiled and showed Rebekah and Klaus. "It's beautiful, Ethan." Y/N told him, stooping down to pull him into a hug.</p><p>He got his camera out again and took another group picture. "We're gonna need more books." He muttered with a smile.</p><p>~</p><p>The day of the wedding finally came a long week later. Y/N had woken up with no Elijah and a note that he'd see her on the isle. She was then rushed out of the bed by Rebekah and her friend, Cami, who Y/N quickly got along with.</p><p>They spiffed her up, getting her in the wedding gown they'd chosen earlier in the week. It was sleeveless and had long white gloves, the front of the dress hung low into a V and had lacy flowers decorating it. Y/N wore simple pearl earrings and a necklace Elijah had presented to her earlier that week.</p><p>When she was finished, Rebekah finally allowed a couple of the eager guests to walk in. Although, they only allowed family in, so it was only a couple of people.</p><p>"You're here? I didn't think you'd come!" Rebekah exclaimed, a smile in her voice. Y/N turned around to see who'd stepped into the room.</p><p>A smile grew on her face and she rushed over to the little sibling she loved. "Kol! It's been so long!" She exclaimed.</p><p>Kol had his arms open and a large smile on his face, "Y/N!"</p><p>He picked her up and swung her around. "I never thought I'd see you again! I missed our ventures in the woods." He told her.</p><p>"As did I." She replied, that smile in her face and a few tears springing to her eyes. "Don't cry, the makeup will have to be redone!" Cami warned with a smile.</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Y/N said, stepping back to look at Kol and carefully wipe at her eyes, "Well, you look great."</p><p>Kol smiled, "Speak for yourself, you look beautiful. Elijah's a very lucky man."</p><p>"And I, a very lucky woman." Y/N responded.</p><p>Kol nodded and told her gently, "I missed you, Y/N. Hey, maybe we can cause some more mischief soon."</p><p>"I'd love to." She responded, a mischievous spark in her eyes to compliment her smirk. Rebekah nodded, "Yes, well, it's almost time so you need to go and you need sit still do I can put this pin in your hair.</p><p>Y/N nodded and gave Kol another hug, "I'll see you later, K." He nodded and smiled, "Congratulations, sister."</p><p>She smiled and he headed off, after being shooed away by Rebekah with a newspaper. The music started playing and they knew it was time, Cami left to go find her seat and Rebekah stayed behind as her Maid of Honor.</p><p>Y/N sighed and stared at the door, shaking off her hands. Rebekah placed hers on Y/N's shoulders and asked, "Are you alright? Not getting cold feet, are you?"</p><p>Y/N shook her head and looked back at Rebekah, "I've been waiting a thousand years for this. I'm ready. Besides, we've been engaged all of those years so...I think we've waited long enough."</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?" Rebekah asked.</p><p>"Later." Y/N answered simply. Rebekah nodded and said, "See you out there." She headed out, giving one last nod of luck before disappearing behind the door.</p><p>Finally, her cue was up and Y/N grabbed the bouquet of flowers and walked out of the room and toward the entrance of the isle. She took a deep breath and stepped out in front of everyone.</p><p>Her eyes wandered around the room at first, looking at all of the faces, familiar and otherwise. Cami, Kol, Davina, Hayley, and many others.</p><p>Then her eyes scanned closer to the alter, seeing Ethan in a tux with the rings on a pillow and a smile large on his face. He shifted the pillow over and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and chuckled lightly, giving a little nod of acknowledgement.</p><p>Her eyes then shifted over to Niklaus'. He had a large half smirk, half smile on his face, proud of his brother, his new sister, and of course his wedding planning skills.</p><p>He gave a simple nod, which she returned as she continued to walk, clenching the flowers in her hands.</p><p>She then saw him. His chestnut hair, his chocolate eyes, his smile. She saw it all. He was beautiful. He gazed at her lovingly, his smile growing when his eyes locked with her own. She smiled as well, a tear already running down her cheek as she kept from biting her lip.</p><p>She finally reached the alter, the crowd sitting as she passed the flowers to Rebekah. She placed her hands in Elijah's offered ones and smiled more.</p><p>Marcel, who was wedding them, smiled and started the ceremony. Everyone could tell by now that the two had tuned most things out, lost in each other's eyes as they finally had each other.</p><p>"Hey." Marcel whispered to the two. They turned toward him. "Hm?" She whispered. The part of the crowd who heard chuckled slightly.</p><p>"The rings." Marcel chuckled. They both looked at Ethan who was standing with tired arms, presenting the rings for them.</p><p>"Oh, yeah." She muttered as the two scrambled clumsily to grab the rings. Ethan sighed and wiped at his forehead as he took his place next to Niklaus again.</p><p>They slipped the rings on each other's fingers and Marcel spoke again, looking to her. "Do you, Y/N Axeldottir, take Elijah Mikaelson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"</p><p>She nodded, "I do." Her voice was slightly unsteady, but clear enough to understand. Marcel nodded and turned to Elijah, who never took his eyes away from hers, scared he may lose her again.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you, Elijah Mikaelson, take Y/N Axeldottir, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"</p><p>He nodded, "I do."</p><p>Marcel smiled and spoke out loud for everyone to hear, "Then by the power vested in me, by the state of Louisiana, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the-"</p><p>Elijah took no time in taking her in his arms and planting a firm kiss to her lips, passion igniting in the both of them as they eagerly tied that knot.</p><p>"Bride..." Marcel finished with a smile. After the kiss, they stared at each other for a moment before finally turning to the crowd in front of them, who were cheering and clapping their congratulations.</p><p>Ethan ran over then, hugging Y/N and Elijah tight, "I love you guys."</p><p>Elijah smiled at that, pulling him a little tighter, "I love you, too, son."</p><p>Y/N smiled, wiping away a tear. Elijah gently swiped his thumb across her cheek to clear the tear as well. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you." She said, kissing him again.</p><p>~</p><p>The reception started and they were already being crowded by a bunch of people. Thankfully, it was people Y/N was roughly familiar with.</p><p>Marcel spoke, "Congrats, you two. It's a good thing he has you, Y/N."</p><p>She smiled. Elijah spoke, "Marcel is family, so he knows what he's talking about."</p><p>She chuckled, "That's for sure. I know how crazy this family can get at this point."</p><p>Davina gave a congrats as well, which slightly shocked Elijah, for some reason.</p><p>"I'm surprised you came. All of you..." Elijah spoke.</p><p>Caroline spoke, her friends next to her shrugging, "We heard Y/N was getting married and came to support."</p><p>"And, well, an Original getting married? I was waiting for something to go wrong." Damon spoke.</p><p>Y/N rolled her eyes at that, "Nothing could ruin this day for me."</p><p>Damon shrugged and walked off after another congrats. Caroline rolled her eyes, "Ignore him. He's annoying."</p><p>"Congratulations, Y/N." Stefan spoke beside her. Elena and Bonnie came up as well, followed by a lot of unfamiliar faces.</p><p>After a lot of talking and a few toasts, the two of them began dancing. The two to them started the slow dancing, it was close and intimate, their eyes never left each other.</p><p>Soon, more people joined in, grabbing their partners and dancing the night away. Elijah was smiling as he gazed into Y/N's eyes, but he suddenly looked away and frowned when his eyes caught something.</p><p>She frowned as well, "What?"</p><p>"Get behind me." He told her. She frowned more and looked to see what he was looking at. The veins under her eyes pulsed slightly when she saw what Elijah had been stating at.</p><p>"Y/N..." Elijah warned, trying to attract her attention to calm her a little. She parted from him and he grabbed his hand in her to make it seem at least a little normal. However, the sudden change had gotten Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah's attention and they saw what was happening as well.</p><p>They joined their side and stormed over to the scene. Ethan looked up at his mother and father and shuffled over to them and away from the person he was just with.</p><p>Y/N brought him to her side. "Finn, what are you doing here?" Elijah asked with his voice quiet and low to keep from drawing too much attention.</p><p>Y/N clenched her jaw slightly, focusing on her hand in Elijah's. The oldest brother looked at his siblings and Y/N. "This is the wedding of my little brother, do I not have the right to come?"</p><p>"No, you do not." Niklaus spoke up, taking a step forward.</p><p>"If you don't recall, Finn, you killed my mother and tried to kill me. That's not going to earn you a warm welcome." Y/N spat at him, holding Ethan tighter. Ethan looked up at her with a shocked and expression and then back to him.</p><p>"I was doing what was right by my family, but it doesn't seem like that matters." Finn responded, "I see you had the little thing."</p><p>Y/N hissed at him, "Ethan is not a thing. He is my son and you will not speak about him like that, nor will you speak to him."</p><p>"He could have ruined this family." Finn argued.</p><p>"I sincerely doubt that, brother. I think it is best you leave. Go back to forgetting about us." Elijah warned, his tone more threatening than Y/N had ever heard.</p><p>Finn could easily hear the threat in his tone, the slight challenge. But Elijah had Rebekah, Niklaus, Kol, and Y/N on his side, along with countless other vampires, he didn't stand a chance.</p><p>Finn nodded, "Congratulations, brother." He glanced at her and turned, leaving them alone as he left.</p><p>"Well, it's not a Mikaelson wedding without a bit of drama, isn't it?" Kol commented when Finn had completely left.</p><p>They chuckled weakly and continued with the reception, putting it behind them. "That was Finn?" Ethan asked.</p><p>She nodded, "Yeah, and he's a real pain. If you see him, tell us immediately, he isn't good news."</p><p>He nodded, "I will, Mom."</p><p>He gave her a large toothy smile. She smiled and brushed his hair back with her fingers. She sighed, "Did you grow a little bit? You seem the slightest bit...taller. Your hair's a little longer, too."</p><p>He shrugged and said, "I dunno." He then skipped off as he saw Rebekah waving him over. Y/N sighed and shrugged, "I dunno." She repeated.</p><p>Elijah wrapped his arm around her waist and asked, "Back to the dance floor?"</p><p>She nodded, "Of course."</p><p>~</p><p>After finally being wed, Y/N, Elijah, and Ethan now had their own official little family. A month passed after the wedding and Ethan had, indeed, gotten bigger.</p><p>They soon found out that his slow aging process was because of the necklace. Since it kept his witch counterpart locked away, his vampire genes became dominant with his human genes and slowed his aging. When his magic was finally awaken, it allowed his aging to speed up again, far quicker than Y/N was used to.</p><p>In the next few months, he went from being the little nine year old, to be a tall seventeen year old who wore more suits as he took after his father more. He hair had grown out more to his shoulders and he was coming up on her height.</p><p>The maturity in his nine year old body had shown more in his seventeen year old one. Y/N was sad to see him grow up so much faster, but she cherished every moment even more because of it.</p><p> Y/N was sad to see him grow up so much faster, but she cherished every moment even more because of it<br/>~</p><p>"Ethan!" Y/N called.</p><p>"Yes, Mother?" He asked, coming down the stairs and over to her.</p><p>"Hey, do you know where I set my keys?" She asked, looking through her purse again.</p><p>He shook his head with a chuckle, "No, you probably left them with Father."</p><p>Elijah entered the room, swinging the keys around his finger, "You did. You handed them to me in case you forgot them."</p><p>"Ah, I did." She said. She then turned to Ethan, "Are you sure you'll be okay tonight? We don't have to go."</p><p>Ethan laughed, "Yes, Mom. I'll be fine. Besides, Aunt Bex is here if I need anything. And if I go out, I've got Marcel and his vamps watching me, you've made sure of that."</p><p>"Yes, but you hang out with Kol and Niklaus so much, you do have a mischievous streak." She reminded him.</p><p>He laughed again, kissing her forehead, "Yes, I know, but I promised I'd stay out of trouble and I will. Now go before you decide to stay."</p><p>She sighed and kissed his forehead, "Okay." Elijah wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead before turning to his son.</p><p>"Behave so your mother doesn't come back for you. Because she will." Elijah told him.</p><p>He nodded with a smile, "I know. I'll behave, I promise."</p><p>Elijah grabbed her waist and lead her away after a nod to his son. "Bye, Ethan! We'll be back in a few days!" Y/N called after him.</p><p>Elijah continued to haul her out as he threw over his shoulder, "Goodbye, son."</p><p>"Bye!" Ethan called.</p><p>"Bye! Be good!" Y/N continued. Elijah picked her up when she'd turned around to give her son another hug, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her away and to the car waiting in the front.</p><p>"Hey!" She yelled and kicked her feet. He sat her in the car and closed her door, getting in the driver's seat and started the car.</p><p>"Are you sure he'll be okay?" She asked.</p><p>Elijah chuckled, "Yes, he'll be fine. He knows how to handle himself and he knows to behave. Besides, it's only a few days and we've needed a vacation."</p><p>She sighed, "You're right, I guess I should stop worrying."</p><p>He nodded and leaned over, placing a soft kiss to her lips. "Let's go." He spoke, driving down the street as they headed out.</p><p>When Ethan was sure they were gone, Rebekah came from the other room at his signal and said, "So, how about that trip? Kol's got the car ready and the bags are packed for France."</p><p>Since Ethan heard from his mother that she and Elijah were going on vacation for a week, Rebekah and Kol decided to take him on a vacation of their own. They were going to go to France for a few days to see how much trouble they could actually get in before Elijah would allow Y/N to come down to get them herself.</p><p>Ethan smiled, "This is going to be a fun trip." He definitely took after his mother.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>